Quest for the 12 Keyblades
by D.J. Scales
Summary: AU story. Somewhat of a sequel to the Dragon of Lightning trilogy by KaliAnn. Anyway the 12 Xiaolin Dragons are now on a Quest to find the 12 keyblades of the 12 elements before the forces of darkness. Features Kingdom Hearts 2 and Disney Characters.
1. Prologue

Chapter one

When we last left Sora Donald and Goofy, they were celebrating over their victory over Organization 13 a group of powerful nobodies that were empty shells of those turned into heartless that had strong hearts and minds that commanded the lesser nobodies. During the new quest Sora Donald and Goofy were visiting the worlds and sealing up the key holes while trying to find their missing friends. After many trials they found the Organization's stronghold and defeated them once and for all or so they thought because little did they know Chase Young had been watching every thing from his mountain top lair and he began to fugure out how he could team up with the organization to take over the xiaolin temple and the world along with his allies. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy were relaxing on the beach when they saw something sparkling in the water.

"What is this thing?" Donald asked.

"Um, I think that it might be a keychain or something" Goofy drawled.

"Let me take a look" Sora exclaimed and with that the keychain instantly turned into a new keyblade that looked a lot like Sora's Ultima weapon but had a wave charm dangling from the keychain and at the tip of the keyblade. The blade itself was colored in different shades of blue and the words_ Dragon of Water _ran through Sora's head.

"What do you think this means Sora?" Donald asked

"I think we should talk to Yen Sid about this keyblade." Sora stated.

"Well then lets go to Station Heights in Twlight Town." exclaimed Goofy.

How ever little did they know that they would be part of an epic battle that would decice the fate of the worlds.

* * *

Authors Note : the characters seen in this story are not mine they belong to KaliAnn and neither of us Owns Xiaolin showdown or Kingdom hearts 2. For those of you who Know Kingdom Hearts 2 I;m going to introduce 12 new forms for Sora so he can fuse with each of the 12 monks with out Donald and Goofy. The characters that are not in Kingdom Hearts or Xiaolin Showdown belong to KaliAnn and her sibling KelseyAlicia. 

Read and Review for every chaper since I'm be taking suggestions from now on.


	2. The Elemental Keyblades

Chapter 2 

Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Temple the 12 dragons were training harder ever since Raimundo and Lu both got promoted to xiaolin leader. They had just finished their training when their Xiaolin Phones started beeping with a text message from Master Fung saying to meet in the temple vault and it was very serious. "Master Fung what is the 711?" Omi asked.

"It's _what's the 411_!" snapped Lu with her sharp tongue. "You think that you would get that by now."

"Well excuse me for butting in but I think our teacher has something he would like to tell us." Crystal chided.

"Thank you Crystal" said Master Fung "The reason I called you all here is that while you were training, Dojo sensed a very powerful relic that acts as both a key and a sword."

"You got that right. I'm still feeling it I think that someone found the _Dragon of Water _key blade and in the wrong hands it could cause" Dojo yapped

"Let me guess, the end of life as we know it." Raimundo interrupted

"Exactly which is why as your first test as Shoku Warriors is to find who has the key blade and make sure that nobody else has found the other 11 keyblades of the other 11 elements." Master Fung responded to Raimindo and Lu.

"Hold up dawg" exclaimed Jermaine "There are 12 key blades of the elements?"

"Yes Jermaine one key blade for one element and should any fall to dark forces then all is lost since Grandmaster Dashi created them to bring peace to the world." Master Fung answered. "Now that the key blades have reveled themselves you will have to find the keyblade master and get him to help you in this quest or the forces of darkness will surely take over the world."

"Before we go on this quest could you tell us what exactly a keyblade is?" Auara asked.

"The key blade is said to hold great power and will only choose a person who has a strong heart and a strong mind. At least that's what some religions believe." Stacey explained.

"I heard about some key like relic back in Texas that was supposed to unlock any thing but I thought it was city slicker talk." mentioned Clay

"The key blade and its abilities are very real Clay." Callie said "Much of my childhood was hearing tales about the keyblade and how legends depicted that its wielder traveled across many worlds to seal up the keyholes and close the door to the realm of darkness to prevent the heartless from escaping again."

"Hold up" Jack screeched "You're telling me that this key thing is supposed to slay the heartless?"

"Yes that's what she's telling you." Dagwood spoke. "Pay attention Jack"

"Ahem" Master Fung cleared his throat "Now does anyone have anymore questions before all 12 of you go on this quest?"

"I have 2 questions." Kimiko spoke up "one what exactly is a heartless and 2 what do you mean all 12 of us?"

"The keyblades will only respond to the respective wielder of the element it depicts other than the keyblade master so that is why all 12 of you are going on this quest." Answered Master Fung wisely "As for your other question I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that one but I do know where to find some one who may know. Just head to Yen Sid's tower outside of Twilight Town and he'll tell you the answer you seek."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let us remove the lead and smack the pathway." Omi spoke proudly.

"Omi dear I think you mean _get the lead out _and _hit the road_." Crystal corrected.

"That too" admitted Omi. "Dojo if you please"

"Alright" Barked Dojo as he turned into his 50 foot form "Taking only 6 of you for a shen gong wu hunt was bad enough but all 12 of you to visit an old sorcerer for information on who else might want these key blades and who else Chase and the Royal Heylin Family could ally themselves with is too much even for a 1500 year old dragon." And with that Dojo flew with the 12 xiaolin warriors on his back for Twilight Town.

* * *

Author's note : i plan on wating until KaliAnn and her trin are done with the dragon of lightning triliogy so i won't be able to post any more chapters until then. One More Thing, If anyone who's played kingdom hearts 2 is reading this you're in for a big surprise since i'm introducing someone no wait 12 somebodies in black next chapter and does anyone know how to write fight scenes since i'm just starting out as a writer. 

Note to Kaliann: thank you for pointing out my mistakes earlier in your review and i appreitate the help. chapter 4 is going to mirror sora's first visit to twilight town when he fought the nobodies for the first time.

P,S. Read and Review.


	3. Return of Organization XIII

Chapter 3

Unknown to the dragons, Chase Young and Valonia along with her daughters had seen and heard everything from the Nilyeh City.

"So it would seem that the monks are going after the key blades of the elements." Chase said bluntly while drinking his soup.

"Indeed they are. But what I don't get is how can some key be very important?" Meribor asked.

"Dear sister" Wuya chided "Dashi created the keyblades so that if anything were to happen to any of the dragons their powers would be able to stay in this realm instead of fading away." Then turning to Valonia "Mother I think we should find some help for this issue since that those annoying monks will probably try and stop us and who knows who else could ally with them" Wuya persuaded.

"You don't hear this from me often but Wuya has just given me a very potential idea." Chase voiced and with that he concentrated his Heylin powers and his dark magic until after five minutes 12 being all in black hoods could be seen standing in Valonia's throne room. The black coated beings look at Chase young and his allies.

"Mother?" Meribor asks "Who the heck are these freaks?!" and as if on cue the black coated figure with white in the robes speaks.

"We are the powerful Nobodies of Organization XIII," The man in black explained without any emotion in his voice. "Allows us to introduce ourselves I'm Xemnas the 'Superior'. Xemnas plainly explained as he removed his hood.

"Oh great a bunch of muscle headed males." Sighed Meribor.

"Hey!" shouted an irritated voice (and by the sound of it a female).

"Who are you to talk to my sister like that?" Wuya shot back.

"The name's Larxene the 'Savage Nymph' and I happen to wield the power of lightning and can be ruthless in battle." Shouted Larxene and with that she removed her hood to show a girl with blonde hair.

"Before we were rudely interrupted I think it's my turn to introduce myself. Demyx the Melodious Nocturne is my name and I have the ability to control water with my sitar." Demyx explained. In addition, with that he created water clones of himself with the sitar he was carrying.

"I'm so scared." Wuya said with sarcasm in her voice. "Now does anyone have a real power that actually sounds like a threat or can I turn you all into stone?" and with that one of the hooded figures removed their hood and was brandishing a pink scythe.

"My name is Marluxia. I'm the 'Graceful Assassin' and lord of Castle Oblivion and just to show that I'm not kidding I'll give you a demonstration of my powers." Marluxia spoke with that he summoned up his scythe and created a storm of pink flower petals that shot out lasers and did plenty of damage.

"PINK MAGICAL FLOWERS?!!!" stormed Chase Young "That's the most pitiful looking display of power I have ever seen in my years. I should turn you into a jungle cat and put you out of my misery."

"Well you have to admit. Flowers can be very pretty yet deadly." Chided Meribor "Or have you forgotten how powerful that was when we had the 12 heylin dragons. One of whom had the power of wood."

"No I haven't forgotten. I just want to see some real talent and someone who thinks before acting." Chase shot back.

"It would seem that scheming is what I do and for the record the name's Zexion." Zexion voiced and with that, he removed his hood to show his spiky blue hair.

"Very impressive ability what can you do next read our minds." Valonia remarked.

"Actually he can. Moreover, just so we can skip the formalities my name is Luxord. I'm the 'Gambler of Fate' and I can control time and cards." Luxord explained as he removed his hood to reveal a man with blond hair.

"Do you have to hog the spotlight every time dude?" spoke an unknown voice.

"Who just spoke right now?" Chase boomed.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel spoke in his humorous tongue. "I'm the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' and as my name suggests I'm a master of fire."

"Great." Voiced Meribor sarcastically, "You're a master of fire magic." "What else can you do shoot ice beams as well?" she added.

"Actually that's Vexen's specialty." Axel responded.

"Who might this Vexen be?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"That would be me." Said a new voice. The figure was brandishing a large blue shield. "I'm Vexen and as Axel just said I have the power of ice hence my title the 'Chilly Academic'."

"O.K. I believe you." Sighed Meribor.

"If the rest of you dudes are done hogging the spotlight, I'd like to introduce my self now." An old voice spoke. "The name's Xigbar the 'Freeshooter' and can control space and time and shoot laser bullets."

"No need to demonstrate that." Valonia said before Xigbar could take aim with his twin blasters. "My throne room is damaged from Flower boy's demonstration."

"Before we tell you why I revived you is there anyone who forgot to introduce themselves?" Chase asked wanting to end the formalities.

"I think I should introduce myself." Said a flat emotionless voice that resembled Xemnas the 'Superior's "I am called Saix the 'Luna Diviner'."

"Now it's certainly encouraging that you decided to introduce your selves so that my allies and I know who you are but haven't we forgotten someone?" Chase asked.

"Ah but of course. Me." Said a new voice. Everyone turned to face a black coated figure with black hair and six custom lances.

"Who are you?" Valonia asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm Xaldin the 'Whirlwind Lancer'." Said the man "I wield six lances and I have the power of wind." Xaldin added.

"Well now that we know who in Organization 13 we can proceed with the plan." Valonia voiced. "Unless anyone has any questions." She added.

"Just one mom." Wuya spoke with suspicion. "If this is Organization 13 formed of 13 Nobodies, then why do I only see 12 mother?" Wuya asked with worry.

"Perhaps I can explain that." Xemnas spoke and with that, he told the story of how the number 13 was chosen to join and how his other reabsorbed him.

"Interesting." Chase said facinattened. "Perhaps the power of the Heylin Dragon Star could extract the keyblade masters heylin side and I'll train him to join you err what are you again?"

"Man you're slow." Axel spoke "We're the Nobodies of the Organization that command the lesser ones. Got it memorized?"

"Yes I got it memorized." Chase yelled with irritation "Now Incase you forgot the reason I revived you is to help us steal the keyblades of the 12 elements so we'll rule the world before the monks get to the mystic blades first."

"Um I hate to interrupt but I just sensed a green dragon and 12 children you speak of on the way to Twilight Town and the meddling keybearer and his sidekicks are probably there waiting there." Zexion said with irritancy.

"Big deal. I'll just take care of them myself." Demyx spoke proudly.

"Wait! You fool!" Chase shouted, "The monks are tough to beat and they all have rejoined with their heylin halves and 2 of them have become Shoku Warriors!"

"Xemnas perhaps we should send down the Dusks and the Creepers to test their strength and when they're weak enough one of us shall go and steal the Nobody of that meddlesome keyblader Sora. That way we'll have Roxas the 13th member of the Organization back with us." Saix said.

"A most wise suggestion indeed Saix" Xemnas voiced. "Now the question is which one of us shall go?" the 'Superior' asked.

"I shall be the one to go Master Xemnas." A new voice spoke up "It would be an honor to go in the name of the Organization." The figure wielding the large tomahawk then turning to Chase and the royal heylin family he added, "I'm Lexaeus the 'Silent Hero' and I have the power of earth."

"Very well then just make sure you weaken the monks to draw Sora out then you can steal his Nobody from him with the star." Valonia Chided.

"I will not fail you." Lexaeus simply stated and with that, he vanished via a corridor of darkness.

"Will this work Chase?" Wuya asked.

"It had better work because if this doesn't I don't know what will." Chase responded back.

* * *

Author's note: the organization members introduced here are characters of Kingdom Hearts 2 so anyone who has questions please review. One more thing, I'm Dedicating this story to KaliAnn and KelseyAlicia for writing The Dragon of Lightning triloigy. 

Note to KaliAnn: this is my first story i'm writing so please don't give me a hard time if i acadently mess up a character's personality. Oh and thanks for letting me use your own characters.

Disclaimer note since i'm to lazy to post this through out every chapter i'm only going to say this once. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Kingdom Hearts 2. I only own the story you see before you so please don't give me any grief about it.

Note to PigXiaolin101: Sora Donald and Goofy and The Organization are owned by kingdom hearts. Any Disney characters in this story are not my own.


	4. Visit to Twlight Town

Chapter 4

The gang and Dojo came to a landing in station heights after 18 hours of flying. They were just getting used to the area that made it known as Twilight Town and were taking in the sights and the sounds. They were preparing to enter the train station when Stacey noticed some weird creatures in white.

"Um guys, I think we should get going now." Stacey said with worry in her voice.

"Now just relax girl." Jermaine said soothingly. "If these punks in white attack I'll protect you. You can count on it."

"I already know that Jermaine and now I remember why fell in love with you that was one of your more endearing qualities." Stacey responded.

"Um I hate to sound like a defeater of happiness but we obtained some visitors." Omi shouted with a serious attitude.

"Did baldy just say _killjoy _and _we have company_ in the same sentence?" Jack asked confused at what he just heard.

"We'll talk later dear but right now we have some uninvited guests." Kimiko responded and sure enough, the same mysterious creatures that spooked Stacey earlier surrounded the gang.

"So how do we hog tie them doggies?" Clay asked Raimundo and Lu being that they're Shoku Warriors as the gang readied their wudai weapons and elemental shen gong wu for the fight just in case.

"We fry these beasts!" Lu shouted and without waiting for an answer she shouted "Shoku Jupiter Thunderbolt Lightning!" and with that, she fried the mysterious creatures only to find more of them appeared.

"This is going to be a long fight." Auara sighed as she leapt in to battle and shouted "Wudai Sun Light!" and destroyed six more of the monsters with a light powered attack.

"We'll let's hope the gods are on our side." Voiced Stacey and shouted "Wudai Supernova Flare!" only to find that more beasts kept coming and with each one, she used her wudai element on the monsters but she couldn't know that one of the creatures was about to attack from behind. Just as the monster was about to attack Stacey heard someone, shout "Wudai Black hole Gravity!" and recognized the voice as Jermaine.

"Thanks Jermaine." Stacey said with relief in her voice.

"Don't worry about it girl." Jermaine replied, "I said I'll protect you and I'll keep my promise no matter what the cost."

"We could use some help over here!" Jack shouted to Jermaine and Stacey. Then tuning to the monsters he shouted "Wudai Asteroid Metal!" and blasted them with an onslaught of metal while his girlfriend Kimiko roasted them with a Wudai Mars Fire attack. "Nice job." Kimiko spoke while still battling the monsters.

Meanwhile Clay and Callie were doing their best to think of a strategy. "Well got any ideas little lady?" Clay asked his girlfriend and fellow dragon Callie.

"I have one. Wudai Eclipse Darkness!" Callie shouted in response and with that, she trapped the monsters in a dark style attack.

"Good plan. Wudai Crater Earth!" the Texan yelled and flattened the beasts with stones.

Raimundo, Dagwood, Omi, and Omi's girlfriend Crystal were using their respective wudai powers against the beasts. Dagwood managed to reduce the monsters to petals with a Wudai Planet Wood attack while Omi and Crystal double-teamed the monsters with respective Wudai Neptune Water and Wudai Pluto Ice attacks while Raimundo himself managed to blow away the freaks with a Shoku Neutron Star Wind attack. Dojo was trying his best to summon up Dashi's chi essence to assist the monks and keep the monsters at bay.

For a while, this continued until the monks were at the brink of exhaustion while the army of those mysterious freaks just kept coming.

"Will this ever end?" Dojo complained "Hey wait who's that guy?" as he saw another set of monsters ready to attack but this time they were accompanied by a mysterious figure in black. The figure had brown hair and was carrying a giant tomahawk with the skill of a great warrior. The other monks noticed this and Omi asked,

"Mysterious stranger, why are you here?"

"For the record, my name is Lexaeus the 'Silent Hero'." The man in black said while readying his tomahawk. "I'm here to draw the keyblade master out and you'll be easy targets." Lexaeus continued as he charged up his tomahawk with a combination of dark magic and a familiar green flame that the monks instantly recognized as the heylin flame.

"Just so you know dude, were still going to take you down! Shoku Neutron Star wind." Raimundo shouted as he sent a star shaped windblast for Lexaeus who managed to block it with ease.

"Idiots!" shouted the 'Silent Hero', "Now you'll see what true power feels like! Dark Magic Strike!" and with that he sent out a strike of dark magic that Raimundo was too tired to dodge. Everyone including Lu was afraid that Raimundo might become lost as a valuable friend and teammate until the gang saw the tomahawk freeze up in ice and a blade stopped the attack. They all looked at Crystal since her element was ice but she had a confused look on her face that clearly said _that was not me_ and then they all looked to see who did that and boy were they in for a surprise. It was a boy about 15. He was with a Duck in wizard clothes wielding a blue staff with a heart on top. The kid was also with a dog in yellow pants a green sweater a black vest and a blue hat and holding a heart shaped shield with the colors blue and white evident. The boy him self was wearing a black outfit with the colors blue, white, red, yellow, and silver. What else was odd was that he was holding a keyblade similar to the Ultima weapon only it had the wave symbol at the handle, tip, and keychain. The words _Dragon of Water _ran through the heads of the monks.

"Guys that the keyblade and I think we found its chosen wielder." Dojo exclaimed with excitement and with that the monks focused on the battle that was about to begin.

"So the keyblader that Zexion sensed is here along with the dragon and the 12 monks. This is going to be fun." Lexaeus spoke and with that, he fired off another dark magic strike but this time Sora and his friends were ready for it.

The duck preformed various spells that seemed to injure the robed man while the dog did many shield abilities, which weaken the silent hero. After a while of this, the boy shouted "Light, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" and the dog and duck disappeared. The monks shielded their eyes from the transformation and opened them again to see the boy in black and yellow clothes wielding dragon of water and another keyblade that had a Greek theme to it. The tip was half a star with a roman palace on it. The blade was double edged and the Olympus Stone was dangling from the keychain as the words _Hero's Crest_ ran through their heads.

"So this is who I fight? Bring it!" shouted Lexaeus as he fired off his tomahawk while the boy countered with spectular Ariel combinations of magic and sword attack.

Just when the boy was about to win Lexaeus finally had enough playing around. "Let's end this. Heylin Dragon Star!" he shouted and fired it at the monks and at that moment the boy intercepted the beam while going through extreme pain in the process. (A/N: if you read the dragon of lightning trilogy then you already know the star steals someone's heylin half but I am doing something different for Sora.) The monks could only watch as the 'Silent Hero' stole what they thought was the boy's heylin half using the power of the star then after a few minutes of this Lexaeus used the star on the monks as well and stole their heylin halves in the process without breaking a sweat.

"I have what I came for now I'm out of here." Shouted Lexaeus

"Wait!" cried Jermaine, "how'd you get the heylin flame dawg?" he asked as the other monks nodded.

"Let's just say that someone with black hair and 3 redheaded females gave me that power. Think of this battle as a demonstration and enjoy it while you can." Advised Lexaeus the 'Silent Hero' and with that he vanished in darkness.

"Would someone tell me what just happened here because I feel weaker than a bull in a bull fight." Clay spoke.

"Mysterious Stranger, Why do you have one of the 12 keyblades we seek? And how were you able to transform like that?" Omi asked with growing interest.

"Yeah what my boyfriend said and what happened to your 2 friends?" Crystal asked.

"Hang on for a second." The kid replied. After a few seconds, the boy reverted out of his form and there stood the duck and the dog. "By the way, my name is Sora. I am the master of the keyblade and I accidentally found the keyblade you seem to be seeking. These are my 2 friends Donald and Goofy." Sora added as he motioned to the duck and the dog in that order. "I have that power because I was on another quest prior to this one. By the way, who are you kids?"

"Hello to you." Donald and Goofy spoke at the same time.

"We are the 12 dragons of the Xiaolin Temple and we are on a quest for the 12 keyblades of the elements. I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, dragon of the wind and Shoku warrior." Raimundo answered.

"My name's Luiza Alvero but I prefer to be called Lu." Lu spoke "I'm the dragon of lightning and like my boyfriend here, I'm a Shoku warrior as well."

"Howdy, the name's Clay Baily, dragon of the earth." The cowboy said in his Texas accent.

"My name's Callie Dreamwalker, I'm the dragon of darkness and it's an honor to meet the keyblade master in person and before you ask I only use my powers to save the world." Callie voiced.

"I'm called Anastasia Hindi but I prefer to be called Stacey." Stacey explained.

"What up dogs. I'm Jermaine Cook, dragon of gravity and boyfriend of Stacey the dragon of flare." Jermaine voiced.

"Okay then. I think I get that." Sora replied. "Now are the rest of you going to introduce your selves?"

"Sure. I'm Auara Rapses, dragon of light and this is Dagwood Sequaia, dragon of wood." Auara said speaking for herself and her boyfriend.

"I'm Jack Spicer, dragon of metal and the dragon of the fire is Kimiko Tohomiko." Jack spoke for him self and his girlfriend Kimiko.

"Let's not forget about us." Omi voiced with great pride. "I'm Omi Long, dragon of water."

"I'm Crystal White the dragon of ice and Omi's girlfriend." Crystal said. "Well we've all introduced ourselves but haven't we forgotten someone?" The ice dragon asked.

"Yeah me. Dojo Kanojo Cho, the temple guardian and conduit of your powers." Dojo barked annoyed that everyone almost forgot about him.

"Well we better head to Yen Sid's tower then. Sora I think you should tag along with us." Raimundo said with the voice of a leader and with that, everyone headed into the station to take the train to Yen Sid's tower.

Meanwhile Lexaeus had returned to Valonia's throne room injured, weakened, but not defeated.

"Well it would seem that the monks were somewhat of a challenge along with that meddling keyblader but tell me did you complete your mission?" Valonia demanded with a sharp tongue that rivaled Lu's sassy mouth.

"I did. But I had to fight off Sora before I could injure the dragon of the wind." Lexaeus countered. "By the way I was able to use the star on the monks and Sora as well." The 'Silent Hero' added.

"Well let's see if you did a good job Lexaeus." Meribor voiced and with that, she took the Heylin Dragon Star and reversed the power instantly reviving the heylin dragons.

"It's so good to be back mother." Heylin Raimundo voiced to Wuya.

"Same here, It was getting cramped being stuck with the xiaolin dragons. Hey who's the guy in black wielding the 2 key like swords?" Heylin Lu demanded and with that, everyone turned to see a man in black who to the heylin forces presumed to be the keyblade masters heylin half. As they observed the black coated figure, they noticed that he was wielding two key blades. The word _Oblivion _ran through everyone's heads as they examined the first keyblade. It was black with bat wings for the handles. The blade was black with chain links evident and the tip was a black key lock. A black king's crown was dangling from the keychain. The second keyblade had a silver hue to it. The handle was spiky silver and the blade itself was silver with a rainbow star at the tip while a star dangled from the keychain. The word _Oathkeeper _ran through their heads.

"What's going on?" Heylin Callie asked the keyblade wielder. "I thought only someone who follows the path of light could use the keyblade so that means you can't use it unless you're the keyblader's heylin half."

"Perhaps we should let the robed fellow speak for himself." Heylin Clay advised.

"Thanks for the invite. To those of you who don't know who about me, I'm Roxas the 'Key of Destiny'." Roxas explained with detail. "For you question dark one, I can use the keyblade since I'm Sora's nobody." Roxas added. "So as you can see, I'm the exception to that issue." The 'Key of Destiny' continued.

"All of you please be quiet." Valonia shouted. "It's certainly encouraging that we meet the number 13 of the organization to allow this reunion but haven't we forgotten something?" The heylin empress questioned.

"The monks and the brat Sora, how stupid could we get." Heylin Stacey voiced with fury and rage.

"Exactly now then how do we proceed with getting the keyblades because if Sora somehow gains the power to fuse with the monks how will we ever defeat him?" Wuya asked.

"Perhaps I could give key boy here some extra power." Meribor responded to her sister. "Roxas was it, step forward." The heylin priestess ordered.

Roxas did so and with that, Meribor summoned up the heylin flame and fired it at him. After 2 seconds, Roxas was now wearing a black, red, and emerald green robe and gained a new orb that appeared in his new robes. When Roxas took the orb, out of his pocket, it began to give off a white glow as did Heylin Raimundo and fields of darkness shot from him and when it cleared, his robes were emerald green, red and white in place of black. "What was that? What did you do?" the 'Key of Destiny' spoke but the weird thing was when he spoke everyone present heard him and Heylin Raimundo shouting at the same time.

"What I did was I gave you some new robes to match the transformation abilities of Sora. You will now have the power to fuse with any one of the heylin dragons and their abilities will act as your abilities to. Also sounding like the dragon you fused with is a natural side effect of the new powers." Meribor explained to Roxas. The other members of Organization XIII were impressed with the new powers Roxas had gained and wanted him to test them but none knew how until Marluxia spoke.

"Here's a plan. Why don't we just send Roxas to attack the monks already along with some heartless?" the castle oblivion lord asked.

"Because," Chase responded, "IF we attack now they'll already know how to beat him by now. The heartless idea is optional but who's going to go to the old man's tower?" the Prince of Darkness asked. "What we need is some cat-like cunning to out smart them."

"Perhaps it's time we ask katnappe to rejoin us again." Wuya suggested to everyone present.

"This katnappe is better off being turned into a heartless instead." Saix responded bluntly. "Still I think we should give her some power to control the heartless to survive the mission." The 'Luna Diviner' continued.

"Very well 2 moments please." Roxas asked and with that, he conjured up a dark seal that dropped a girl in a catlike suit on the floor.

"What the big idea dragging me from my condo at this hour. I suppose you want to give me power only to steal it from me again! By the way, what with the robed freaks here in your throne room. They look so out of date and look so much like weirdoes. Are they monks or something?" Katnappe hissed at the nobodies.

"We freaks are Organization XIII. So we summoned you here to lead an army into battle against the monks." Xemnas explained with little emotion to katnappe. In a few seconds, Katnappe had her new powers and her old powers from her services to Valonia.

"Well time to kick some monk butt. Later." Katnappe shouted with joy and with that, she used a dark spell seal and vanished.

"Will this work master Xemnas?" Roxas asked the 'superior' after he and Heylin Raimundo separated.

"Indeed." Xemnas responded but with little confidence in the girl.

Everyone else that was wearing a black coat seemed to agree with him.

* * *

Authors note: i'll introduce the new forms for Roxas before i introduce them for sora. by the way Roxas and Sora can fuse with any of the 12 dragons now and sound like themselves and the dragons at the sametime. I'm also having it so that Sora will only fuse with the xiaolin dragon of the element he shouts for the story. for example if sora said light GIVE ME STRENGTH he'd fuse with Auara because she's the dragon of light. 

NEW FORM

Roxas can now use the Dark Wind Form which is similar to Sora's master form except he cannot change his keyblades. he can use Heylin Raimundo's power over wind and his heylin magical gift of duplication as well.

Read and Review.


	5. Light Water Form Sora

Chapter 5

As the gang prepared to board the train Sora could not help but wonder what the new keyblade he Donald and goofy found on the beach have to do with those kids. Then there was also the fact that Lexaeus suddenly showed up again after his end and the weird thing was he suddenly returned. Then there was the fact that he used a strike of power black magic and stole something from him and those 12 kids that made him feel incomplete and them as well but he could not seem to tell.

Goofy and Donald were thankful that the beam didn't hit them but were still concerned with the well being of the rest of the team as they rode on the train to the tower outside Twilight Town. They wanted to help them through this but they never became heartless or fought their other halves so the best they could do was to provide moral support and physical back up in battle.

Omi was proudly looking at the _Dragon of Water _keyblade that Sora was currently wielding for the time being while his girlfriend, Crystal tried to ask about their new temporary allies.

"I saw how you battled that man in black using one of the 12 keyblade of the dragon elements. Not bad…" Crystal said before Omi rudely interrupted her.

"Considering the style used to wield the blade was crude, archaic and obvious but other than that you got the job done. But perhaps you should let me hold on to that for safe keeping." The dragon of water added with what some of his teammates called his arrogant tongue.

"Do you ever learn to give compliments baldy?" Donald shouted with fury. "I swear your pompous arrogant and self-centered personality is odious to the extreme." The duck added.

"Finally, someone who agrees with what I've been trying to tell him all the time." Lu exclaimed with joy.

"I second that fully and completely." Jack agreed.

"Um I hate to interrupt this gathering but I think were here." Auara spoke with clarity and with that, everyone present noticed they were at the tower and began to leave the train. As they approached the tower, they noticed some black shadow like creatures at the entrance of the tower along with a girl in a cat suit the monks instantly recognized.

"Well look what we have here." Raimundo spoke in an almost mocking manner. "If it isn't the cat woman reject." The air dragon added.

"Who is that freak?" Sora asked the monks.

"The name's katnappe and for your information I have all my old powers back and some new abilities like the power to control the heartless. Compliments of Valonia and some freaks called Organization 13." Katnappe hissed.

"What exactly is a heartless?" Jack asked in disbelief and as if on cue swarms of neoshadows and armored knights appeared and literally covered the entire area while some rabid dog heartless headed inside the tower.

"Does that answer your question?" Katnappe asked with an ego that could rival Omi's arrogant personality. Without waiting for an answer, she charged into battle along with the heartless army and straight for the heroes. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dojo and the monks tried their best to defend themselves but were feeling overwhelmed by Katnappe and the heartless army.

"It's time to get serious." Sora shouted as he shut his eyes and concentrated but what he could not know was that Katnappe had taken this chance to knock the _Dragon of Water_ from his hands. Omi noticed this and ran to stop her just when she was with in range both Sora's drive orb and Omi began to give off a bright blue light and with that Sora shouted on impulse "Water, GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!" and fields of light flew from him and when it cleared everyone noticed Sora's new outfit. It was black and blue with magical energy gathering at his feet and he was twirling both _Ultima Weapon _and _Dragon of Water_ in his hands.

"You get a new costume big deal. Heartless, attack those dweebs!" Katnappe ordered but Aquatic Form Sora had already defeated them with a tornado strike attack. He then proceeded to battle katnappe, after a few minutes of fighting Sora yelled "Wudai Neptune Water!", and drenched katnappe in a sea of ice-cold water and sent Katnappe and the heartless back to the Nilyeh city in a blue spell seal with the 12 Chinese symbols of the 12 elements. The monks were asking how Sora how he did all of that and were very surprised when he answered it sounded like he and Omi were talking together which led them to wonder why Goofy and Donald were here but Omi was not.

"Hang on." Sora stated and with that, he and Omi separated with the water monk holding the keyblade that Sora found on the beach. "Omi I think that you should keep that if it's that important to you guys. Now lets get to Yen Sid." Sora said taking charge of the group.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs and fighting heartless, the group found the wise old sorcerer already waiting for them. The monks were hoping that Yen Sid could tell them what was going on and why those people in black were here.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. You are back and you brought the Xiaolin Monks as well. It would seem that you found something I should know about." Yen Sid voiced with growing concern.

"We did and how was I able to fuse with Omi." Sora asked.

"Hate to break up this happy reunion but what were those white things that attacked us at the station and what was up with that guy in black." Lu asked

"Yeah and the weird thing was they seemed that they didn't have hearts at all but weren't heartless." Callie added.

"Master Fung said you'd be able to tell us what's going on dude so get to it man." Jermaine spoke.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Donald snapped.

"Now relax I'm used to this." Yen Sid replied. "The time has come for you hear what Sora Donald and Goofy already know." The old wizard replied. "Now lets begin." Moreover, he created holograms of Raimundo and Luiza, which suddenly turned into heartless to the mixture of shock and horror of the monks and Dojo. "If a being or in this case 2 or more beings were to surrender to the darkness then they would become heartless as well. The Heartless are always after new hearts to capture and increase their ranks. Never let your guard down!" Yen Sid instructed.

"But I thought that the heartless were all destroyed when Sora sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts so how could they come back?" Callie asked in worry.

"The heartless are now fewer in number and while Sora did prevent them a massive swarm of from escaping the dark realm they are just darkness made real and darkness is found in every heart no matter how pure one may seem to be." Yen Sid responded.

"So what you're saying is that the only way to get rid of the heartless for good is for everyone's heart to be full of light. Sounds like that may be impossible even for me to do and I'm the dragon of light." Auara sighed.

"No matter Grand Master Dashi wouldn't have been able to foresee this nor would he have been able to remove the darkness in every heart Auara." Dagwood said soothingly to his girlfriend Auara.

"Perhaps but light and darkness are both needed to keep the balance in the world and your boyfriend is right young dragon of light." Yen Sid said to Auara.

"Um this is all good but can you tell us about those white freaks. They beat us harder than a stampede of buffalo." Clay asked

"Very well dragon of the earth." Yen Sid replied and he created 3 holograms of the white creatures that the gang saw earlier. "Now in the event a being with a strong heart wheaer they are good, evil, or indifferent is turned into a heartless the empty shell they leave behind begins to act on it's own will. A vacant vessel whose heart has been lost to the darkness, a sprit that goes on even after its body disappears from existence for the truth is Nobodies do not actually exist at all. Sure they may seem to have emotions but this is in fact a disguise for nobodies don't actually have hearts and thus they don't exist." Yen Sid explained.

"That's sad. Loosing what binds you to this plane. It almost makes my fear of loosing my faith look like a Sunday picnic." Stacey spoke with hesitation and embarrassment.

"It would seem that way dragon of flare." Yen Sid replied to Stacey. Then turning to everyone, he continued what he was saying, "Now the being you see before you is a Dusk the most common form of nobody. There are more forms with more intimidating powers but they are still nothing but empty shells destined to fade back into darkness." "Now the beings you see before you are different." Yen Sid explained as he created three holograms of black coated people. "These powerful Nobodies are created when a being of strong heart and mind becomes a heartless. The nobodies created have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser nobodies. They wanted to get kingdom hearts but the plans failed and they met their end at the hands of Sora. Unfortunately, it would seem that the Royal Heylin Family has revived them. The number 13 seems to have gained the power to fuse with the dark sides of the xiaolin dragons that the organization stole from them as well as Sora's nobody." Yen Sid explained.

"So how are we supposed to stop them now?" Sora asked with worry.

"Sora you got a new form when you fused with Omi is that correct?" the old wizard asked and Sora just nodded. "Well then Sora you'll be able to fuse with any monk provided you say the name of the element along with give me strength and you'll be able to fuse with the monk of that element. Now you should really be going to Texas to find the earth blade. I'll send you there my self." Yen Sid said and with a flick of his wrists, the gang found themselves in Texas searching for the next keyblade.

* * *

NEW FORM

Light Water fom features sora fusing with omi to unleash water attacks and powerful magic. he can shoot magic from the keyblades and use the dragon of water keyblade only in this form.

read and review


	6. Keyblade of Earth

Chapter 6

The monks and their allies were wandering through Texas in search of the _Dragon of Earth _keyblade, which was by mere chance located in the home state of Clay the dragon of the earth. The gang was busy thinking how the blade could be in clay's home and if that meant if the other keyblades would be in their home countries as well seeing how clay grew up in Texas an the earth dragon keyblade was in Texas. Donald and Goofy were just chatting with Dagwood and Auara about their adventures when the four of them noticed a keyblade sticking from the ground in the middle of the desert. The keyblade resembled the _Dragon of Water_ except it had the symbol of clay's element on the tip and keychain and was colored green.

"Guys, we found the keyblade!" Auara, Dagwood, Donald, and Goofy all shouted but before the rest of the gang could get to them, dark thunderclouds formed and lightning raged around the area. Everyone thought this was Luiza's doing but like Crystal before her she had a look that said _this is not my doing_ fully and completely. Instead, everyone turned to look at three figures that had appeared from the lightning two of whom Sora could recognize as Larxene and Roxas and the third as Heylin Lu.

"Oh look it's the loser patrol and their little friends." Heylin Lu spoke in an almost degrading tongue.

"This is going to be fun." Larxene said as she readied her knives and her power of lightning.

Meanwhile Sora had taken the silent approach and fused with Omi to unleash his light water form to face down Roxas and Heylin Lu with Crystal, Clay, Callie, Raimundo, and Lu at his side while everyone else would battle Larxene and the neoshadows she had summoned.

Sora was having a difficult time battling Roxas because he seemed to counter every attack made against him whether it was Raimundo neutron star or Callie's wudai eclipse attack none of the elements could get to the 'Key of Destiny'. To make matters worse heylin Lu was giving the monks a harder time with her warped reality field so they could not counter attack as she blasted them with her lightning strikes and almost nearly put her double at the brink of death.

"Enough playing around here." Roxas shouted to heylin Lu. "The time has finally come for something extreme. You with me over here?"

"I'm so there Roxas." Heylin Lu shouted and with that, Roxas took out a black orb that seemed to give of traces of dark magic and heylin energy. Taking the orb in his hands Roxas shouted, "Lightning, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" and heylin Lu disappeared as fields of darkness flew from Roxas. When the transformation was over there stood Roxas wearing golden yellow robes with traces of red and emerald green in them while he had yellow thunderbolts running on the sleeves of his coat.

"So as you can see monks. This is true power now which of you will fall to me first." Roxas and heylin Lu's voices taunted and without waiting for an answer Dark Lightning Form Roxas fired an energy fury lightning attack at the monks and went straight for the keyblade which Light Water Form Sora happened to touch as well and the blade gave off a bright light.

"Dojo what's going on here?" Sora asked as the keyblade he and his Nobody were holding.

"It looks like we have a xiaolin showdown. It occurs when two or more people hold a shen gon wu or in this case 1 of the 12 keyblades of the elements. You can only wager one of the forms that Sora or roxas cannot use for one week. However you can only use one other form if you are knocked out of your current one in a massive attack." Dojo explained.

"I wager the dark lightning form against the light water form Sora." Roxas explained.

"I accept your term roxas. Now lets go xiaolin showdown!" sora shouted and with that the battle field changed to a precarious arena with many hazards and obstacles.

"I was not expecting this." Larxene said as she was standing on a pillar of rock and the heroes were on another.

"Um how do we start? Oh wait I remember, Gon yi temapi!" Roxas shouted as they began their duel. Sora was doing well for the most part since his nobody was new to magic and he himself was able to fire off wave after wave of tornado strikes but Roxas soon countered with an Energy Fury Lightning attack that knocked Sora out of Light Water Form and left him and Omi badly beaten. Larxene was pleased at how Roxas had mastered the element of lightning with training from chase, Wuya, and herself. Now that Sora was out of his form, he would have no chance and he would be gone for good when Roxas dealt the finishing blow. Dark Lightning Form Roxas was about to finish the match and grab the keyblade at the other side of the arena when he noticed Sora had turned into his Wisdom form that looked similar to Light Water form he saw except he was holding only one keyblade.

"So you changed form big deal. I'll still kick your sorry…" Roxas said but did not finish as his other pelted him with a torrent of magical bullets that left him heavily wounded but Sora had some unfinished business he had not completed yet. He launched a thunder spell and sent Roxas falling off the arena ending the showdown and knocking him out of Dark Lightning Form.

Sora was getting praise from his friend as the new keyblade fell to his hands and he then gave it to clay stating that he could use it better then he can and with that he teleported the monks and his friends back to the temple for a well deserved rest.

Meanwhile katnappe was laughing her head off as Roxas was being berated by Valonia for his failure in Texas and how he lost use of his dark lightning form. Xemnas however gave Roxas some congratulations for injuring Sora and some time to rest before the next keyblade reveals itself. Meanwhile, Marluxia himself was berating katnappe of her failure at the tower and for her defeat at the hands of light water form Sora along with the rest of the organization. Valonia then ordered her to assist Roxas, Axel, and heylin Kimiko to the next keyblade.

Meanwhile Sora had just warped the gang back to the temple so they could rest. As soon as they got there, the gang found that Master Fung was already waiting for them with news regarding the two keyblades the monks just found.

"It appears that you have returned with 2 of the 12 keyblades and found some allies as well." Master Fung said as he greeted Sora, Donald, Goofy and the dragons.

"As always, I managed to unleash the most buttock kick on our enemies save the day as usual." Omi spoke with his pompous tongue that usually gets everyone but crystal pissed off at him.

"Omi 2 things, 1 it's _butt whip_. Furthermore, you only lucked out because Sora happened to fuse with you to turn into his Light Water form and drench katnappe with ice cold water so chill dude." Jermaine quipped.

"Still I can't help but wonder how Sora was able to use the tornado strike and the wudai Neptune strike in 3 seconds." Stacey wondered.

"Not to mention that he sent cat girl back to Valonia's throne room using a blue spell seal then brought us back here with the same spell seal only it was green this time." Auara stated.

"Master Fung is there something you're not telling us?" Raimundo asked.

"Perhaps it's time I tell you about what you just said." Master Fung spoke with great worry.

"The reason that Sora was able to perform all of those actions was because of the power of the 12 keyblades he absorbed when he fused with Omi and won the keyblades reflecting water and earth. As the saying goes, 'one must draw strength in battle around him or they fall in battle alone'." Master Fung quoted wisely.

"So basically you're saying that Sora can use our abilities as his own outside the forms?" Lu inquired.

"Only the apprentice level abilities Lu but yes. He can use them." Master Fung responded to Lu's question. Then turning to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Master Fung of the Xiaolin temple and you must be Sora, Donald, and Goofy.", the elder monk spoke.

"It's alright. But tell me was all of what you said true?" Sora asked

"What does that mean for us?" Donald inquired with worry.

"Does that mean Sora has more power now?" Goofy wondered.

"That means Sora has more abilities because of the keyblades and has more power. Yes everything I spoke was the truth." Master Fung answered the trio.

Little did they know Vexen, Heylin Crystal and Katnappe had heard everything and transported themselves back to Valonia's chamber via a corridor of darkness provided by Vexen the 'Chilly Academic'.

* * *

NEW FORM 

Dark Lightning Form. Roxas can use this form by fusing with Heylin Lu. He can warp reality and use Lightning Techniques that put larxene's to shame.

Next time the monks head back to tyoko to an achient temple only to find that the Dragon of Fire keyblade was taken by Heylin Kimiko, Axel and Roxas. Now they have to deal with Dark Fire Form Roxas only to find that Sora's water form was weakened from the lightning attack. Now the monks only hope lies within sora new earth form.


	7. Keyblade of Fire

Chapter 7

It had been 3 weeks since Sora's victory against Roxas for the _Dragon of Earth _keyblade. The monks were just enjoying their rest while Omi was instructing Sora on using the water element and Clay was teaching him on use of the earth element.

"Not bad. You have the potential to master the full power of the earth keyblade." Clay spoke to Sora.

"Yes indeed. Provided you learn to refine your style of attacking. Now earth is a nice element but water is a power worthy of the greatest of xiaolin dragons past and present." Omi spoke with his ridiculously over-inflated ego.

"Omi, sweetheart Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the other dragons have something we'd like you to do right now." Crystal voiced with her melodious tongue.

"What is it?" Omi asked in wonder and with that, the other monks prepared to yell out something they wanted to say to the dragon of water for a while.

"**_OMI SHUT UP_**!" yelled everyone in unison including Sora, Donald, and Goofy with the exception of Crystal who just froze him and if that was not enough they each yelled it in their own native tongues. Dojo chose at that moment to make his entrance along with Master Fung and the elemental blade.

"Young monks the time has come for you to go after the next keyblade." Master Fung spoke with wisdom.

"Master Fung, the gang yelled at me to shut up in their own languages." Omi ratted to Master Fung after he had been defrosted.

"Finally, after listening to that electric tongue of yours go on and on about how you're so great it was about time." Dojo remarked under his breath.

"Everyone please be quiet. I know you're all training hard to claim the next keyblade from the heylin forces and I also know it is certainly encouraging that Sora has learned to handle elements wielded by 2 of you but haven't we forgotten something?" Master Fung asked.

"The fact that Sora can use those mystic spell seals that reflect our colors and the issue about how Sora can fuse with us after we find a new keyblade. We forgot about that." Dagwood replied.

"Exactly, now we proceed by flying to Japan to get the keyblade of fire. I think I left this one in a temple." Dojo stated and with that, everyone except Master Fung flew on Dojo to Kimiko's home country.

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan at an old temple, Roxas, Axel, Heylin Kimiko, and Katnappe were already at the temple due to a dark seal used by the 'Key of Destiny'. The dark group had already found the _Dragon of Fire _keyblade that was as if the others except where the earth blade was green and the water blade was blue this keyblade was red with traces of orange. The symbol for the keyblade reflected Kimiko's element of fire on the handle, tip, and keychain on the keyblade.

"We found the keyblade that Valonia wanted now I have to get to a spa treatment in one hour so let's go and I frankly don't see why I have to take orders from a pink-haired flower-boy?" Katnappe grumbled as she looked at her nails.

"Valonia put Marluxia in charge of Organization thirteen after she defeated Xemnas in battle to show that she wouldn't put up with any rude remarks after Xigbar called her a weakling." Heylin Kimiko informed.

"Plus to further punish the founding members she had Xemnas place the 'Graceful Assassin' in charge on his behalf so now Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion have been irritated about the issue of listening to neophytes like Marluxia so it only makes sense he be put in charge to shut them up. Got it memorized?" Axel added.

"Not to mention that you're a servant of Valonia and myself since I'm in charge during field missions so I suggest you shut up if you want to live." Roxas threatened as he held his keyblades in a manner poised to strike with a dark fire attack. At that moment, Katnappe decidedly shut up and concentrated on unleashing a dragon with the symbol of the heartless on its head.

"Storm Rider, search for a green dragon and blast him!" katnappe ordered and with that the storm rider flew off to the office of Kimiko's father.

"What's the point of sending the storm rider there and to attack the father of one of the monks?" Roxas asked.

"Simple the monks and that key brat will have to split up to stop the heartless and get the keyblade so that way we can injure them to the brink of exhaustion and if possible capture some of them so plant boy can give me use of his scythe." Katnappe explained.

Meanwhile the monks were riding on Dojo's back to Japan while Omi was still grumbling about how Sora got use of the elemental blade for the duration of the quest.

"I still can't believe Master Fung didn't punish you for your most shameful actions before we left for the next keyblade. Now a dragon like me would never make such foolish mistakes like that so does anyone have something to say." Omi asked the rest of the gang.

"Yea, **_SHUT UP ALREADY!_**" everyone yelled in unison for the second time at Omi except for Crystal who noticed a giant blue dragon flying towards Dojo.

"Um guys we have company!" crystal shouted and with that the gang noticed a giant flying dragon that Sora instantly recognized as the Storm Rider. Wasting no time Sora casted a blizzard spell at the monster which did little damage while Crystal opted to fire off wudai Pluto strikes at the monster, which left it very drained and Dojo, just blew a simple blast of fire at it which destroyed the heartless completely.

"The presence of that monster means our enemies already have the keyblade. We must create speed." Omi voiced.

"That's make haste and for once your right." Sora stated and on impulse, he shouted "Uthe Sazure!" and teleported everyone to the temple in a red spell seal. When they got there, they found that Roxas, Axel, Katnappe, and Heylin Kimiko were already there with the keyblade in hand.

"So the dorks torched the storm rider big deal." Katnappe taunted, "Well just burn you ourselves." likewise, she lunged like a panther at Sora who just took the silent approach and used his light water form only to be knocked out of it by a heylin mars fire strike by Roxas. He was wearing red robes with black and emerald green flames running up the sleeves.

"As you can see there's no way you can be me in my now in my dark fire form." Roxas and Heylin Kimiko's voices taunted.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it!" Sora shot back and with Clay disappeared the minute he shouted "Earth, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" and was wearing a costume similar to his Valor Form only there was green in place of the red. He was holding _Ultima Weapon_ and _Dragon of Earth_ in his hands.

"Now hand over the keyblade or we'll do this the hard way!" Sora and Clay's voices shouted. Roxas just launched a flaming flip attack at his other while Axel used a Dark Magic Strike on the monks along with katnappe helping in the process by firing dark bolts after dark bolts.

The monks and dojo were trying their very best to fend off axel and katnappe but to no avail until Sora finally over-powered Roxas with a well placed wudai crater earth attack that caused him to drop the keyblade and crash into his allies and fall out of dark fire form. Wasting no time Sora used a spell seal that was supposed to send Roxas and the Organization freaks back to Chase's castle but instead sent them to san Francisco thanks to Katnappe's counter spell but sent Heylin Kimiko and Axel back to the Nilyeh city.

"I take it I messed up that time." Sora admitted after he and Clay had separated from Light Earth Form.

"No matter you sent at least 2 of those freaks back to the city." Callie informed him.

"And let's not forget that Sora's spell seal has also sent them to the area where the dragon of metal keyblade is located by accident." Dojo piped up.

"Dojo why did you not tell us this sooner?" Omi asked

"I didn't know that Sora's spell would do that." Dojo replied rudely.

"Enough lets have Sora fuse with Kimiko and use the dragon of fire keyblade to get us to San Francisco." Lu exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary young one." Said a mysterious voice and the heroes turned to see a man with brown robes.

"Mysterious stranger why have you come here?" Omi asked.

"First off my name is Leo. Second, off I am a white lighter and some boy with 2 keyblades and a girl in black robes have attacked my charges saying they wanted an artifact. I'll give out the details later but we have to go." Leo explained and with that, he orbed everyone to San Francisco where trouble was sure to find the gang.

* * *

NEW FORMS 

Dark Fire Form

Roxas can use this form by combining powers with Heylin Kimiko and use her element of fire with a style that rivals Axel's and use her heylin magical gift of mental powers.

Light Earth Form

Sora can use this form by combining strength with Clay and use his element of earth along with his apprentice and wudai level abilities. This Form is similar to Valor Form except that Sora can only use spells of transport like the spell seals of transport and nothing else.

Author's Note: Greeting to those who have been reviewing. I'm happing to say that I will be dedicating the eighth chapter for the Charmed ones in the next chapter. The monks along with Leo return to the manor of the charmed ones only to find Paige, Piper, and Phoebe badly beaten from Roxas and Heylin Stacey who have deflected their magic. Sora must find the power to use the Light Fire Form by combining strength with Kimiko who together send the heylin forces packing. The Charmed ones reward the monks with an achient artifact from their home that turns out to be the dragon of metal keyblade that they seek. Characters from Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Charmed are not mine. Any characters not found in any of the mentioned shows are not mine they belong to KaliAnn and KelseyAlicia.

Please read and review.


	8. The Charmed Ones

Chapter 8

The monks and Leo made it to San Francisco and they were just going to search for the keyblade for Jack Spicer when Leo heard the voice of his wife Piper.

"Leo get over here. Paige, Phoebe, and I are getting our buts kicked by some kid in black wielding 2 key blades and a girl with a sonic screech power!" Piper shouted.

"I'm on my way." Leo replied then turning to Sora and the gang, he said, "I'll explain later right now join hands." Sora and company all joined hands with Leo and he orbed everyone to the manor attic where they found Roxas and Heylin Stacey attacking a trio of ladies whom the monks just figured out to be Paige, Piper, and Phoebe who had just noticed the new comers as well.

"Leo we asked for help and you brought a bunch of kids and a demon. What were you thinking?" Phoebe shouted while looking at the monks and Sora.

"Um sis I think that might be the keyblade master." Paige replied.

"Paige, Phoebe, less yelling, more kicking demon ass over here!" Piper shouted as she attempted to blast Roxas into dust only to find that he deflected the attack away from him with his keyblades while Paige and Phoebe tried to weaken Heylin Stacey with spells only to find themselves fried by her heylin supernova flare attack.

"They're getting steamrolled and damaged out there." Omi remarked.

"First off it's _flattened _and _smashed_." Sora shot back

"Jack, summon the jack-bots to create a diversion. Sora, use the spell seal magic to get us out of here." Raimundo ordered to Sora and Jack.

"But I never teleported more than 15 people when I wasn't in a form I'll need more power." Sora replied.

"Sora perhaps you could fuse with me and well have enough power then." Kimiko suggested.

"What ever you're going to do make it quick my robots can't hold them off forever." Jack shouted as his robots held off Roxas and Heylin Stacey's attacks.

"Ok I'll do something." Sora shouted "Fire, GIVE ME STRENGTH!", with that Kimiko disappeared, Sora was wearing an outfit similar to master form but had red in place of yellow, and he was using Ultima Weapon and Dragon of Fire in his hands. Light Fire Form Sora shouted "Uthe Sazure" and teleported everyone to the Halliwell manor backyard.

"Would someone tell me what just happened back there because beings of evil were never that tough to handle." Piper complained as the monks prepared to explain what happened. For the last hour and a half, the monks told the Halliwell sisters everything from the history of the xiaolin dragons to the latest quest for the keyblades and everything Yen Sid told them about the heartless the nobodies and organization 13.

"Ok so you're saying that kid with the black robe and 2 keyblades is Sora's nobody when Sora became a heartless and that he's after the keyblades of the 12 elements." Piper spoke up after listening to them explain what was going on.

"That's pretty much what we are telling you." Sora and Kimiko's voices rang out together.

"Um guys I hate to interrupt but that Roxas kid is back." Phoebe spoke with worry in her voice and there standing before them was Roxas who was wearing black and orange robes.

"Now I'm only going to say this one more time. Hand over the dragon of metal keyblade or else!" Dark Flare Form Roxas yelled.

"Forget it!" Light Fire Form Sora shot back to his nobody and with that the 2 fought to the best of their abilities while everyone else was dealing with the samurai nobodies that had shown up to the back yard. Omi and Crystal used the Shimo Staff and the Shayara Mace to smash them while Dagwood flattened some more nobodies with his Bunyan Battle Ax and Auara used her Mulan Sunfans to cut them up. Jack carved up more samurai nobodies using the Olaf shield as Jermaine and Stacey pelted some more nobodies with attacks from the Goliath Slingshot and the Mei Xing Knife. Rai and Lu had their hands full with all the creeper nobodies appearing after using the Blade of the Nebula and the Thunderbird Sais. It seems that for each one defeated two more would appear and though Clay was doing his best to battle using his Big Bang Meteorang and Callie trying her best to slay them with the Shiva Lance the nobodies kept coming.

Meanwhile Sora and Roxas continued to battle it out, as everyone else was dealing with the nobodies. Dark Flare Form Roxas had launched a Heylin Supernova Flare attack only to find it deflected by Light Fire Form Sora's Wudai Mars Fire attack. It seemed that the two were evenly matched in skill and stamina but in a split second, Roxas had knocked away Sora's Ultima weapon keyblade but forgot to notice that Sora had the elemental blade ready to counter attack with a light fire strike that damaged Roxas so badly he was knocked out of Dark Flare Form.

"You're good Sora." Roxas said while supporting Heylin Stacey.

"Enough comments kid!" Piper shouted "Now leave unless you and your friend here wand to die."

"Roxas." Heylin Stacey voiced with weariness in her voice, "She's right we should leave it's been almost 5 hours and we're already weak from the dark drive." Wasting no time Roxas casted a dark spell seal that sent them back to the Nilyeh City while Paige and Phoebe wondered why their sister would show mercy a demon and let them escape.

"Piper, why did you let them leave with their lives?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Yeah Piper, this isn't like you usually." Paige commented.

"Well if you had paid full attention to what those kids were telling us you would know that if I had blown up that girl in black robes I'd be killing her other as well and the elders would never forgive us for that." Piper shot back.

"Good enough for us. Now let's find the keyblade and go." Dojo remarked.

"Perhaps you're looking for this." Paige spoke up and before the monks could leave, they saw that Paige was holding a keyblade that resembled the ones previously found except was purple with the symbol for gold at the handle, the symbol for copper was at the tip and the symbol for silver was dangling from the keychain. The words _Dragon of Metal _ran through everyone's heads.

"Paige wait, are you sure we should give the keyblade to him he looks like he's a demon from the underworld." Piper asked.

"For the love of Dashi, I'm an albino NOT A DEMON!" Jack yelled.

"I think we get the idea. Sorry about the mix-up." Piper apologized to Jack as he took the keyblade from Paige.

"See Jack," Omi explained "Kindly boys end number one."

"I think you're yellow skined friend meant _Nice guys finish first." _Paige corrected for everyone else. "How do you put up with your bald friend's misuse of slang." Paige asked the keyblade master.

"It's no big deal." Sora replied after he and Kimiko separated from his light fire form, "Now let's go everyone." He added to the monks but before he could leave he heard Leo call out to him.

"Sora," Leo began "Paige, Phoebe, and Piper want to give you something else to help you on your quest." Then turning to the girls, he added, "you can go ahead now."

As one, the charmed ones began to chant, "**Before the passing of this hour, unlock some of the Sora's brand new powers.**"

"What just happened?" Sora asked and before anyone could speak, a field of bright purple light flew from him and Jack disappeared and when the light cleared Sora was wearing a black and purple outfit similar to wisdom form and was twirling Ultima weapon and Dragon of Metal in his hands.

"Whose idea was to use that spell?" Leo asked the witches.

"That would be Paige's idea to use it." Piper answered, and then Paige spoke up.

"Sora the spell we casted should unlock all of your forms now so you won't have to wait to find the matching keyblade anymore." The red head answered. "Plus you'll find that one of your other forms has an extra kick to it to."

"Thanks a lot. Now we really have to get back to the temple so if you don't mind we will be taking our leave." Light Metal Form Sora stated and with that, he used a purple spell seal to get the monks and the gang back for a long and well-deserved rest at the Xiaolin Temple.

Meanwhile Marluxia had just finished yelling at Heylin Stacey and Roxas for their recklessness at the Hallowell manor along with Valonia still he could not blame them since the 5 hours were almost up and they at least know Sora had gotten stronger over the years. Xemnas himself had almost fully recovered from the sparring match with Valonia and would be leading Organization 13 in a few days before relieving Marluxia but before he did he would give Marluxia time to enjoy his last few moments in the spotlight.

* * *

NEW FORMS 

Light Fire Form

Sora can use this form by combining powers with Kimiko. He can use her fire element and it resembales a red and black version of Sora's Master Form with all of Sora's Master Form abilities tied to it.

Dark Flare Form

Roxas can use this form by combining powers with Heylin Stacey. He can use her flare element and her heylin magical gift of the sonic screech.

Light Metal Form

Sora can combine strength with Jack to unlesh this form. It resembles Sora's Valor Form but it's purple and Sora can use Jack's element of metal.


	9. Marluxia's Victory

Chapter 9

The heroes were chatting with Donald and Goofy while Jack and Kimiko were teaching Sora how to use the Magnetic Pulse Metal attack and the Judelette Flip Fire attack for the duration of the spell of transport.

"Judelette Flip Fire!" Sora shouted sending a stream of fire at Kimiko who easily blocked using the _Dragon of Fire _keyblade.

"Not bad Sora. You're getting better with mastering the fire element." Kimiko complimented.

"Thanks. Now where was I?" Sora asked, "Oh right, Magnetic Pulse Metal!" and with that, he sent a wave of metal at Jack who just simply used the new keyblade to block the attack.

"Not bad Sora. You may be as good as me in wielding the element of metal." Jack complimented to Sora.

"He's right. Let's hope you're accomplished in wielding the next elemental keyblade when we find it dude." Jermaine inputted and at that moment, Dojo started shivering with fear.

"This will have to wait kids. We have a level 10 shen gong wu alert." Dojo explained and with that, he opened the scroll of the shen gong wu.

"The Dragon Staff, sounds like it turns into any staff like weapon as long as you know it's name." Sora explained after he looked at the scroll.

"Indeed, now let us retrieve the Dragon Staff." Omi shouted and with out hesitation Sora altered the spell to send them to the location of the shen gong wu. When the heroes came out of the spell warp, they found them selves in Washington D.C.

"Well here we are kids. Washington D.C. capital of the united states of America and home of the Dragon Staff." Dojo explained.

"Well where do we start looking?" Donald asked dojo.

"Perhaps we should head for the Lincoln memorial." Crystal suggested and with that, the group headed for the memorial buying several souvenirs and passing many gravestones of many great leaders until ending up in front of the Lincoln memorial with a statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting in a chair. The gang also noticed a staff with a dragonhead at the top with a gem of light between the horns that Sora figured out to be the dragon staff.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's out wu." Goofy said and with that, Crystal went to get the wu only to hear a mysterious voice she never heard.

"So the dog is not as dumb as I thought." The mysterious voice boomed and reveled a person with pinkish hair and a pink scythe and with Roxas and Heylin Dagwood at his side.

"Just to save you the trouble my name is Marluxia the 'Graceful Assassin' and the lord of Castle Oblivion." Marluxia explained and went straight for the dragon staff only to find that Crystal touched it as well.

"Marluxia, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. I wager the Horn of the Blizzard against the Eagle Scope." Crystal voiced.

"Agreed but I call a Shen Yi Bo Dare I wager the Thorn of Thunderbolt against the Totem of Flora. The game is a race to the Dragon Staff across the roof tops first one there wins but to make it interesting if I lose Dagwood's heylin half goes back to him but if I win you become my slave for 3 weeks." Marluxia shot back to the dragon of ice.

"I accept your terms now let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!" Crystal yelled and with that, the area became a perilous course with the rooftops of the buildings looking like they could crack at anytime.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Marluxia and Crystal shouted at the same time and they started the race. Crystal speed across rooftops with 'the Graceful Assassin' hot on her tail with his namesake flower scythe in hand.

"Horn of the Blizzard!" Crystal shouted and sent a blast of snow and ice at Marluxia only to find it blocked by his scythe. The 'Graceful Assassin' then countered with a lightning blast with the Thorn of Thunderbolt and left her heavily injured while he glided away to the staff but what he couldn't know was that Crystal yelled "Totem of Flora!" in a last ditch attempt to slow Marluxia down only to find that the 'Graceful Assasin' had turned the plants aganist her using his power over plants. Marluxia used the Eagle Scope to see how much distance was between him and the Dragon Staff and just glided to the wu and ended the showdown with all of the wu wagered in the showdown and Crystal trapped in a cage of thorns.

"Crystal!" Omi shouted in an attempt to free her only to find that Roxas had fused with Heylin Dagwood, knocked him away with a Lumber Slice Wood attack, and sent him flying.

"Hate to leave but we have to go and we'll be taking your precious girlfriend with us you little Ouza and just for the record Vexen took the heylin seed and most of the wu while you were gone." Dark Wood Form Roxas shouted who was wearing black and brown robes with a tree on each sleeve.

"Roxas we should go now." Marluxia said.

"Indeed. Uthe Sastos!" Roxas and Heylin Dagwood's voices shouted and with that the villains disappeared to the Nilyeh city with the captured Crystal while the monks could only look on in shame and sadness as they had Sora teleport them back to the temple do they could figure out how to proceed to rescue Omi's girlfriend and their fellow dragon.

Meanwhile in Nilyeh city, Xemnas had fully recovered and was present to hear how Marluxia had carried on the battle during his absence. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were even pleased to here that Marluxia had not only won his first showdown but captured a dragon as well and Wuya was pleased to here that as well so her mom gave the 'Graceful Assassin' a few days to rest from his victory before the next keyblade revealed it self.

* * *

NEW FORM 

Dark Wood Form

Roxas can change into dark wood form by combining powers with Heylin Dagwood and can use his wood element and Heylin Magical gift of shapeshifting.

NEXT TIME

Sora and the gang head to the home country of 1of the 2 Shoku Warriors in search for the next keyblade of the elements only to find that Roxas, Heylin Raimundo and Xaldin are holding Crystal hostage and are draining her energy and are planning on capturing Rai's girlfriend in the process while Sora fights off his other using one of the unlocked powers given to him by the Charmed ones.


	10. Kimiko's Kidnapping

Chapter 10

The gang was back at the temple figuring out to proceed with rescuing Crystal but could not focus with Omi's panicking cries of distress.

"We must save poor Crystal from that mad man in black! Why did I let her agree to the terms! She could be tortured, beaten, or worse raped and how you say hammered to the sky! She could be tied to a bed with her hands and feet chained to the posts!" Omi yelled at the top of his lungs and at the point where everyone was getting so aggravated with the yelling that Sora took immediate action while Dojo, Donald, and Goofy went to get Master Fung.

"Omi 2 things, First it's _Knocked up." _Sora explained "and second" he motioned for the other monks to help him say the second part.

"**_CALM DOWN ALREADY. YOU'RE GIVING US ALL A HEAD ACHE!" _**Sora and the dragons yelled in unison at the slang challenged monk and at that point, Master Fung made his entrance with Dojo, Donald, and Goofy in tow.

"Young monks, what is going on here?" Master Fung asked with great concern and the fact he heard all of the yelling and at that point Omi was so worried that the other dragons had to explain the cause of it all.

"From what you have told me we don't have much time. If Omi's fears of Crystal's fate are true then this could be the end of life as we know it." Master Fung said with great worry that caused Sora and the dragons to regret yelling at their teammate.

"So what do we do now Master Fung?" Goofy asked for the group.

"We proceed with Raimundo teaching Sora how to use the wind element. I believe I sensed a wind picking up when I heard the yelling and it was not from 1 of the 2 Shoku Warriors." Master Fung explained with wisdom.

"That will have to wait gang. The _Dragon of the Wind _keyblade has reveled itself in Brazil." Dojo barked and with that, Sora was about to teleport everyone but the voice of Master Fung interrupted him.

"Sora be careful, Roxas will surely be expecting you with someone from the organization and will most likely be accompanied by Raimundo's heylin half." Master Fung warned and with that the gang teleported to Brazil and to the new keyblade.

Meanwhile Roxas, Xaldin and Heylin Raimundo were looking for the keyblade with Crystal still trapped in a floating cage only this one was made of wind.

"**Man I thought that since I'm just a little ice dragon it wouldn't take 2** **windbags to handle that job. Then again if you're so tough then why do you need spear boy over here I guess for comic relief because he's such an air head." **Crystal joked in Portuguese, the very tongue that Heylin Raimundo spoke.

"Silence little girl We're using you as bait to lure the dragon of lightning over here so shut up if you want to live." Roxas threatened as he prepared a blast of dark magic only to find that Xaldin had intercepted it with his wind element.

"Roxas you know that Valonia will have our heads if this girl is dead so do us all a favor and control that fiery temper of yours." Xaldin shot back to the 'Key of Destiny'. Then turning to Heylin Raimundo the 'Whirlwind Lancer' asked, "What did she say to you that got Roxas so angry?"

"She said that since she was a little dragon why did it take 2 windbags to guard her and that if I was so tough why were you here," Heylin Raimundo answered.

"Guys focus; I have a plan to help Xaldin capture the xiaolin dragon of fire." Roxas said and with that, he explained his plan to the others as they searched for the Keyblade of the wind dragon.

Meanwhile, Omi was rushing to find the next keyblade and rescue his girlfriend while everyone else tried his or her best to keep up with the little monk.

"Omi would you calm down already. At the rate you're going you'll be out of energy before we even find the blade." Sora yelled to Omi who just kept running until they barely saw him.

"That kid is going to get himself killed if he keeps moving like that. Honestly, why does he have to be like this since Crystal got kidnapped by Marluxia?" Donald asked.

"Omi has a tendency to be emotional at times when his girlfriend Crystal is injured to the brink of death." Dagwood explained. "I could almost feel what he's going through right now if it had been Auara that was captured."

"Guys we better get moving so Sora can learn the wind element and find the dragon of wind keyblade before Roxas gets it." Dojo spoke up and with that, the heroes eventually rushed through the jungle to find the Dragon of Wind Keyblade and a magnetic force field holding Crystal.

"Guys, Destroy the force field quickly. This thing is draining my energy and turning it into a crystal." Crystal pleaded and with that, her boyfriend went to destroy the force field only to fall on his back by a windblast created by heylin Raimundo with Roxas and Xaldin nearby.

"Well, key boy's plan for bait actually worked." Heylin Rai commented to his allies Roxas and Xaldin.

"Enough, what do you want here!" Omi demanded.

"We're here for the dragon of the wind keyblade you little Ouza so hand it over or your girlfriend becomes a heartless." Heylin Rai shot back and with out waiting for an answer he and Xaldin started attacking while Sora and Roxas started to battle and this continued until Sora noticed that nobody was going after the keyblade so he ran to it only to find that Roxas had touched it as well and was now in his dark wind form.

"Roxas, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. My Sword of the Storm against the Horn of the Blizzard." Sora yelled.

"I accept but I call a shen yi bu dare. I'll wager the Totem of Flora against the Eye of Dashi." Dark Wind Form Roxas shot back.

"I accept your terms now let's go xiaolin showdown." Sora shouted and with that, the landscape changed to a desolate arena above an active volcano that could blow at any time.

"One more thing, the game is steal the wu Sora." Roxas and Heylin Raimundo's voices taunted.

"Lets go Gon Yi Tempai!" Roxas and Sora both shouted and with that, Sora fired off a lightning blast with the Eye of Dashi only to find it countered. Roxas had taken that time to steal the sword of the storm and use it against him which left Sora heavily injured.

"Face it Sora, in this form I have control over all elements. There's no way you can beat me now." Roxas said as he was about to take the eye of Dashi until Sora shouted "Wind GIVE ME STRENGTH!" and fused with Raimundo. The outfit Sora was wearing resembled that of his final form except he was wearing black and white in place of the silver. He was telepathically holding the Ultima weapon in one hand and holding the elemental blade in the other while wearing the Eye of Dashi around his neck.

"Hey wait the Elemental Blade is a wudai weapon. That's not legal!" Xaldin shouted.

"Technically, Sora can use one of the forms during a xiaolin showdown and weapons that are already active in that form so there fore it's legal." Dojo shot back to the 'whirlwind lancer'.

"OK now where were we? Oh I remember now, I was about to take the last of your shen gon wu." Roxas shot back to Sora who simply fired a Typhoon Boom Wind that blew away the Horn of the blizzard.

"Ha your pitiful wind was only a light breeze. You'll have to do better if you want to stop me." Roxas and Heylin Raimundo's voices shouted only to find that Light Wind Form Sora had fired a Wudai Star wind that knocked away the Sword of the Storm.

"This is for kidnapping Crystal, Roxas!" Sora and Raimundo's voices rang out "Shoku Neutron Star Wind!" and with that he sent a star shaped wind that not only knocked the Totem of Flora away from his nobody but knocked roxas out of dark wind form. The colossal wind attack left him and Heylin Raimundo battered and injured while the arena reverted to its original settings and the keyblade and wu floated to Sora's hands.

"So much for your plan Roxas now let Crystal go or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi demanded.

"Sorry but I think that it is you who will be defeated. We've taken a hostage or haven't you noticed someone missing?" Xaldin shot back and there everyone noticed that Roxas had used a spell that left Kimiko trapped in a wind barrier along with Crystal.

"Hey! Let my girlfriend go!" Jack screeched to Xaldin who just simply laughed.

"Sorry but I think that we'll be taking her with us. Who knows she might make a fine slave to us once she's broken in a little." The 'Whirlwind Lancer' replied only to get a load of metal dumped on him from an angry Jack who used a wudai asteroid metal attack.

"Yo that's just sick and twisted dawg!" Jermaine shot back but the villains had already left via a corridor of darkness while the heroes could only watch as they dragged Kimiko of to the Nilyeh city.

"Well we at least got some of the shen gong wu back along with the keyblade so cheer up." Sora encouraged Jack while holding the new keyblade. It resembled the other elemental keyblades except it was white and had clouds at the tip, handle and keychain as the words _Dragon of the Wind_ ran through the heads of everyone present as Sora teleported everyone back to the temple so they could prepare to strategize on a rescue mission.

Meanwhile at the Nilyeh city Xaldin had placed Kimiko and Crystal in cages each being designed to resist their elemental attacks while Marluxia was introducing his latest plan to Xemnas who in turn passed it on to Valonia involving the kidnapping of all the female xiaolin dragons and holding them as ransom for their boyfriends' powers. Vexen himself could not argue about the plan but had another plan with a heartless in mind that would require the good half of the dragon of lightning and using the three captured dragons to power it.

* * *

NEW FORM 

Light Wind Form

Sora can fuse with Raimundo to activate this form. It's like Final Form only he wears white in place of the silver and can use Raimundo's element of wind at the Apprentice, Wudai, and Shoku levels and use the dragon of the wind keyblade here. (A/N: this is only 1 of the 2 forms that are similar to Sora's final form. I'll introduce the next one in the next chapter.)

Author's Notes

I'm having the keyblades revaled in the same order that the Dragons themselves were revaled. I didn't notice this until now so please don't be disapointed and the locations resemble each dragon's home country. I hope i didn't give to much of the story away.

Next time

The gang tells Master Fung what happened and he informs them that the Heylin Forces may be using the captured dragons to summon a monster but is not sure. Sora has an idea of what monster this might be but as usual the gang find out soon enough. Meanwhile the _Dragon of Lightning _keyblade has revaled it self and the gang discuss what might me happening to their fellow dragons as they ride on Dojo back to Spain.


	11. Luiza's Abduction

Chapter 11

It had been four weeks after Sora won the _Dragon of the Wind _keyblade from Roxas and unlocked the Light Wind Form. His lessons with Raimundo on the wind element were going well and he was starting to master the typhoon boom wind.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Sora shouted and sent a large gale of wind at Raimundo who used the new elemental keyblade and countered the windblast.

"Not bad dude, keep practicing and maybe you'll be ready for the wudai level of elemental attacks." Raimundo complimented.

"Thanks Rai although I feel if I had challenged Roxas for Crystal's freedom she and Kimiko would be here right now." Sora spoke with a sense of uneasiness in his voice and with that, he mentioned the story of how he lost Kairi to the darkness and how he had saved her and ended up becoming a heartless in the process. Everyone started to feel some sense of sorrow for Sora especially Omi who had first criticized the keyblade masters skills in combat.

"I had no idea what you went through on your quest Sora. I am most sorry for the dishonor I have committed by saying your fighting style was crude, archaic, and obvious." Omi said with deep sorrow in his voice.

"It's okay Omi none of us knew what Sora, Donald, and Goofy went though on their quest." Callie answered to her fellow dragon and everyone else present seemed to agree until Dojo broke the silence.

"Guys we need to jet the _Dragon of Lightning _keyblade has just revealed itself in Madrid Spain." Dojo spoke in such a panic that Sora drenched him with a bucket of cold water.

"It's okay Dojo I'll just use a spell seal to get us to Spain." Sora explained and he was about to prepare a spell when Master Fung stopped him.

"Young monks, I fear that our enemies may be expecting you to use the spell seals created by Sora and that they're harnessing the powers of Kimiko and Crystal for a much sinister purpose and they might plan to capture another dragon in the process." Master Fung solemnly explained to the gang.

"So what are we waiting for kids let's head to Spain, home of the running of the bulls and the next keyblade." Dojo already spoke as he changed shape and flew the monks to Luiza's home country but little did they know that a much sinister plan from their enemies was in the works.

Meanwhile in Madrid Spain, Lexaeus, Zexion, Roxas, and Heylin Clay were conversing about the plan that Demyx presented to them.

"I still can't believe we have to listen to the plan made by Demyx of all nobodies! That guy doesn't even take combat seriously and the worst thing of it is that Xemnas approves of his strategy!" Lexaeus shouted with fury.

"Well if you paid attention you would know that Demyx's plan is to have us capture the xiaolin half of the dragon of lightning by luring her away from the keyblade of lightning. Vexen thinks that we can finally power up that heartless Marluxia suggested to summon awhile back when Valonia ordered 'the Superior' to place him in charge for the duration of his absence. Not to mention that her daughters, Wuya and Meribor seem to give the neophytes more favor than us since the 'Graceful Assassin' captured the xiaolin dragon of ice." Zexion shot back to 'the Silent Hero'.

"Man you guys sound worse then my good half and Jessie when they bicker and that's saying a lot." Heylin Clay spoke up.

"Everyone shut up! I know this isn't easy for you 2 seeing that you haven't been on missions, but would you quit complaining so we can get on with the mission." Roxas yelled at the group before he yelled, "Earth GIVE ME STRENGTH!" before he was surrounded by fields of darkness and after the transformation the 'Key of Destiny' was wearing green and black robes with brown mountains on the sleeves.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go. Zexion try to lure the xiaolin half of the dragon of lightning so you can capture her." Roxas and Heylin Clay's voices spoke to the 'Cloaked Schemer'.

"Good plan except how do you expect me to do that?" Zexion shot back to the 'Key of Destiny'.

"Improvise; you are the 'Cloaked Schemer' so you'll figure something out." Dark Earth Form Roxas spoke placing great emphasis on the word are and without any more objections, he and Lexaeus went to find the keyblade while Zexion would handle his part of the plan.

Meanwhile the heroes had just landed in Madrid and were debating on how to proceed on finding the keyblade of lightning and whether or not to have Sora learn the lightning element attack with Omi clearly thinking that finding the keyblade would also find their fellow dragons that Organization XIII recently captured.

"Omi I know that we need to find the next keyblade before the heylin forces get it but don't you think we should have Lu teach Sora the Electric Fury Lightning along with Jermaine teaching him the Gravitation Well Gravity so in the event we run into trouble we'll be prepared." Stacey tried to reason with the dragon of water.

"Each second we idle around is another second the forces of darkness are closer to getting stronger. Do you really want to take that chance and risk losing anyone else?" Omi shot back to Stacey.

"Omi calm down and I know how you feel but I think I should learn the apprentice level attacks for the elements of lightning and gravity if I'm going to have a chance against Roxas and the form he uses next." Sora responded to Omi's statement while sticking up for Stacey.

"You're right I did not think of that. As Master Fung would say, 'The mighty lion does not pounce on the zebra in haste'. I think it is best that we teach Sora all he can." Omi proudly stated with renewed resolve.

"So let us begin. Lightning is the complimentary element to fire if you did not already know this so mastering the lightning element at apprentice level is going to take some time since we have not found my elemental keyblade even though it has revealed itself." Lu explained with wisdom that had all her fellow dragons staring at her as if she was possessed by the sprit of the ancient xiaolin dragon of lightning before her.

"I know I just thought that all the elements were just different from one another though I did have some experience with fire, ice, and thunder or as you call it lightning magic during my last adventure battling Organization XIII." Sora replied to the dragon of lightning.

"Well you have learned some things of the lightning element but if you want to have a chance of defeating Roxas when he's fused with our heylin halves then you'll have to fight on their terms and that means learning the xiaolin techniques we have learned at the apprentice level." Lu explained to the keyblade master.

"Ok so let's get started. Now Sora all you have to do is to feel the lightning with in and strike out as if it was an extension of your being." Lu instructed then she added, "Here follow my lead, Electric Fury Lightning!" and with that, she fired a lightning blast into the sky.

"Ok I think I can do this. Let me see here, Electric Fury Lightning!" Sora yelled and sent a blast of lightning similar to Lu's into the sky.

"Well you're learning Sora. If you keep this up you'll eventually have mastery over all the elements at apprentice level, but now your lesson with me has ended." Lu said right before Jermaine finished the sentence.

"And it's my turn to start teaching you on the element of gravity." The dragon of gravity finished for Lu but before he could get the chance, the group saw a shadowy figure heading away from them and Lu was about to give chase when Omi stopped her.

"Lu, I do not think it's wise to try to chase the mysterious figure alone. We should work together to stop the mysterious stranger." Omi chided to his fellow dragon.

"Listen baldy, I think its best that one of us goes after him while the rest go after the keyblade and besides in the event that the keyblade is lost and I do get captured I'll at least know where it is." Lu shot back and with out waiting for an answer she already went after the man in black.

"So what do we do now?" Goofy asked the group.

"We begin our search for the dragon of lightning keyblade at once." Omi said.

"Wonderful idea baldy but your plan is flawed because we have no idea where to look." Donald shot back to Omi.

"Well where do you suppose we find our first clue genius?" Callie answered back and as if on cue, a poster floating in the wind managed to fly into her face.

"Um guys you better take a look at this it a poster for a matador competition with the keyblade we seek as the prize. There's even a picture." Callie spoke up and with that, everyone turned to look at the poster that had a picture of a golden yellow keyblade that resembled the other elemental keyblades except that it had yellow thunderbolts at the tip, handle, and keychain as the prize for a bull-riding tournament for charity hosted by non other than Lu's parents, Carlos and Maria Alvero.

"I take it that well have to compete in the tournament to get the keyblade from the forces of darkness." Sora replied after looking at the poster.

"Well we don't have much of a choice if we want to obtain the new keyblade before Organization XIII finds it first." Dagwood replied to the keyblade master and with that, the group headed to the coliseum where the event was to take place.

When the heroes walked towards the tunnel that assumed would lead them to the registration office only to find that they had instead ended up in the arena face to face with an angry bull that was ready to charge and flatten them to the size of a pancake.

"Well Callie you're the shaman so do something to try and reason with the beast." Donald spoke to Callie.

"First off I'm a full fledged shawoman and second off it would take awhile to actually try to reason with the bull." Callie shot back to Donald.

"I have a plan to face this beast." Omi spoke to his fellow allies then turning to the bull he said, "Fearsome beast, surrender or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!"

The bull simply charged at Omi with almost no provocation at all and the slang challenged monk just barely dodged the rampaging beast.

"So cue ball, care to tell us about your plan?" Donald shot back to the xiaolin dragon of water.

"You and Goofy shall distract the bull while the rest of you begin to tire it out. Then as soon as it is weakened enough Sora shall fuse with me to unleash the fearsome tornado strike." Omi strategically voiced. (Authors note; forgive me if Omi seems out of character here)

"Hey I'm one of the 2 Shoku warriors here and like I said Omi, good plan" Rai commented after he got glares from the gang as they proceeded with to weaken the bull being very careful not to kill the creature. Soon the gang had the bull all tired out as Sora was about to prepare for the final strike.

"Water, GIVE ME STRENTH!" the keyblade master shouted and with that, he was back in Light Water Form wielding both Ultima Weapon and Dragon of Water. Acting quickly Light Water Form Sora had immediacy unleashed a tornado strike and in an instant, he soaked the rampaging bull in a torrent of ice-cold water thus weakening the savage rampaging bull to the point of exhaustion and giving both him and the xiaolin dragons the applause of the crowd.

Meanwhile Lu was still chasing the mysterious man in black while trying to figure out what he was up which was difficult even with the Xiaowmei Dragon Bracelet serving as an emotion detector. Lu had eventually caught up to the mysterious figure in black when she realized they were on the roof of her mansion.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Lu asked and without waiting for and answer she struck with the Thunderbird Sais and sent a giant lightning bird at the man in black only to find it blocked by a weapon that she instantly recognized as the dragon staff shen gong wu.

"You'll have to do better that that if you aim to get the better of me!" the man in the black coat shot back only get a response in the form of a Shoku Jupiter thunderbolt lightning being fired at him. The black robed man narrowly avoided the attack and redirected the blast by using the dragon staff to absorb the electricity but his hood fell off revealing that he was in fact Zexion of Organization XIII.

"Well it would seem that the lightning girl has yet to control her temper." The man in black taunted only to find himself smacked in the face by an angry Lu's Thunderbird Sais.

"Listen pal, I don't know who you are but I'm gonna tell you again leave now or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Lu snarled keeping the Thunderbird Sais and the Zeus Order ready.

"For a xiaolin dragon you have a really foul mouth. Perhaps weeks of tortured captivity will clean up your language. Did your mother teach you to have respect for your elders? Bye the way, I'm Zexion the 'Cloaked Schemer'" Zexion shot back.

"Frankly I don't have manners for non existent freaks like you or my dark mother!" Lu shot back making a reference to her adoptive mother Meribor.

"Well you _will _respect me unless you want me to burn your prized possession." Zexion shot back and with that, he was holding Lu's stuffed liger and at that moment Lu immediately broke down into helpless sobbing.(authors note forgive me if she's a little out of character in the next few lines.)

"Please don't hurt my stuffed liger! I'll do anything you want! Anything please leave my stuffed animal out of this!" Lu begged in the hope that she might actually save her stuffed animal.

"So you'll do anything I want. Well you're coming with me to the Nilyeh city for a little family reunion! After that you'll become Organization XIII's new playtoy!" Zexion shot back and with out waiting for an answer he dragged Lu through a corridor of darkness while he sent a telepathic message to Lexaeus and Roxas.

Meanwhile the heroes had slowly lost the last of their energy from the battle against Lexaeus and Dark Earth Form Roxas even with the help of the wudai weapons, elemental wu and the keyblades wielded by some of the monks. Roxas had managed to injure Omi, Clay, Jack, and Rai preventing him from using any of his new forms with a well-placed earth based strike while Lexaeus had managed to knock Donald and Goofy out unconscious leaving Sora, Dojo and the rest of the monks to fend for themselves. Even with Sora in his limit form, nothing seemed to do any damage to Roxas. Though Limit Form Sora reached the last of his will, he was still ready to fight even if he should loose the last of his energy and, as the 'Key of Destiny' was about to deal the final strike Lexaeus suddenly got a telepathic message from Zexion saying that he had the xiaolin half of the dragon of lightning captured.

"Well, xiaolin dorks it seems we have your lightning friend in our clutches." Lexaeus taunted.

"What do you want with my girlfriend you sick bastards?" Rai shouted.

"Lets just say that if you don't hand over the dragon of lightning keyblade to us, your girlfriend's innocence will be lost!" Roxas and Heylin Clay's voices taunted as the heroes had no choice but to hand them the keyblade.

"I figured you'd see it my way and now we'll be leaving. Later!" Roxas and Heylin Clay's voices shot back as he and Lexaeus left via a dark spell seal while Limit Form Sora teleported the heroes back to the xiaolin temple in a golden yellow spell seal saddened at the loss of the new keyblade and the xiaolin dragon of lightning.

* * *

NEW FORM 

Dark Earth Form

Roxas can use this form when he and Heylin Clay combine powers. He can use Heylin Clay's earth element and his heylin magical gift of Possession.

Next Time

The heroes discuss about what the heylin forces plan to do with the captured dragons while a member of organization 13 decided to capture a certian someone close to Dagwood and steal his elemental wu in the process. the organization plans to finally summon an old heartless but before they do a new shen gong wu actavates.


	12. Night of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts 2 or any references to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive that you're about to see in the next chapter. The new wu comes directly from the Corona Aurora or the Crown of the Gods, which will be explained, in the next chapter. Also I just want to note that it took so long to write this next chapter so please forgive me if i deprived you of anything for so long.

Chapter 12

It had been 3 days ever since the loss of the dragon of lightning keyblade and the kidnapping of Lu. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the dragons were all brainstorming on how to proceed to save the captured dragons but they could not come up with any practical ideas that looked promising.

"Perhaps I could use my shawoman skills in hopes of communicating with our friends." Callie imputed only to be rudely interrupted by Donald.

"That is the most ridiculous, ludicrous, and preposterous idea I ever heard of you big palooka!" Donald yelled only to hear Clay yelling at him.

"Hey don't go insulting the lady you loud mouthed goose! Your temper is shorter than a fuse of dynamite ready to blow!" Clay shot back.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas genius!" Donald yapped to the Texan.

"I have a suggestion perhaps we should all have me lead the group as I would have made the superior Shoku warrior along with Crystal." Omi spoke only to obtain a lecture on the qualities of leadership compliments of Stacey, Auara, and Callie in unison.

"Yeah right Omi, we all know that Master Fung chose Rai and Lu since they have grown the most out of all of us and showed the qualities needed for leadership of the team as the Shoku warriors." Stacey started.

"Not to mention that even though they have gotten in the most trouble they have grown the most out of all of us and they know how to control their pride while your self-importance, overconfidence, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme." Auara added. (A/N: The pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme is the exact same speech Volteer says to Cyril the ice guardian dragon in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning)

"And while you choose to limit your views on the xiaolin and heylin sides, Rai and Lu are more understanding because they know what it's like to have dark magic within and have to resist the will not to use that magic even though Lu tends to be reckless and Rai tends to be the prankster of the group." Callie finished.

"All of you please calm down for five minutes." Rai spoke up before anymore arguing could take place. "I know we lost 3 of our friends and fellow dragons and the keyblade of the lightning dragon in the process but that does not mean we're going to fall to pieces. We're going to keep fighting and we'll save our friends and find the 12 keyblades." Rai spoke in a tone that made him sound like a general. It was at that precise moment that Master Fung made his appearance.

"Raimundo is right young ones. We must not let this defeat get the better of us. After all, it is not the end of the world if we occasionally lose a shen gong wu. The important thing is that we must not let this defeat keep us in the land of despair." The elder monk spoke.

"Master Fung's right dawgs, we're stronger than this so let's get moving. Sora follow me man, now's the time for your gravity lessons." Jermaine spoke and with that, Sora followed the dragon of gravity to the training arena.

"Sora the power to harness the element of gravity is now all yours man. Gravity serves as the compliment of wind as you have clearly mastered with Raimundo." Jermaine imputed.

"Yeah I probably figured that out by now." Sora commented.

"So let's begin. All you have to do is to try to use the gravity element to lift me into the air then bring me back down. You feel me?" Jermaine spoke to Sora who nodded and sent a Gravitation Well Gravity attack at Jermaine who ended up floating in the air along with the rest of the monks.

"Great job city boy he's put us into orbit as you did once now could you please have him get us down from here." Jack yelled only to find himself fall flat on his face after Sora used another Gravitation Well Gravity to bring the monks back down.

"You have shown great progress in the element of gravity Sora." Master Fung complimented to the keyblade master.

"Yes good going, a pat on the back and all that but we need to get moving here!" Omi interrupted.

"Man, Omi is terribly obnoxious at times but in this case he happens to be right Master Fung. Lu is the final piece to the organization's puzzle and once the last of the crystals is charged then the organization will have enough power take over the world and we'll all be done for." Jack implied in disheartened yet serious voice.

"I know Jack." Callie responded, "When we were battling Lexaeus and Dark Earth Form Roxas I over heard them say that the final preparations would take place before the next keyblade reveals itself."

"Well it's time for this cowboy to get some shut eye." Clay said and with that, everyone headed off to bed unaware of the attack and the battle that was about to unfold.

Meanwhile on Mt. Hong Wuya, Marluxia, and Saïx were using the eagle scope and observing everything that transpired in the temple earlier in the day.

"Lets review the plan again; Saïx, you will run interference to keep the monks busy while Marluxia over here will try to kidnap any of the monks." Wuya informed the said members of Organization XIII.

"Only one problem, there's going to be a blue moon tonight and from what Valonia said the xiaolin side gets stronger during blue moons so there may be a problem with attacking the temple tonight." The Graceful Assassin remarked.

"Marluxia, allow me to refresh your memory as to why I'm called the 'Luna Diviner'." Saïx spoke and with he used a dark seal to teleport the group ten feet away from the temple entrance.

Meanwhile the dragons were having trouble sleeping that night, especially Omi, Raimundo, and Jack as they were all thinking about what was happening to the kidnapped xiaolin dragons and who know what Organization XIII could be doing to them when Callie woke up the other dragons.

"Guys I was on a vision quest in an attempt to find answers to the Organization XIII's puzzle and I saw an attack on the temple in about 30 minutes." Callie spoke and with that Sora and the dragons went of to get their elemental wu and wudai weapons while Dojo, Donald, and Goofy headed off to find Master Fung whom was meditating in the rock garden about the recent kidnappings.

Meanwhile at the foot of Mt. Hong, Marluxia, Wuya, and Saïx were making their way towards the xiaolin temple with the clear intent of stealing shen gong wu in the process. Marluxia and Wuya were going over some last minute strategies while the skies above continued to clear as the moon light began to shine down on the 'Luna Diviner' and just when they were about to reach the temple grounds the emergency chi bubble rose from the ground and blocked the combined heylin and organization forces from the temple grounds.

"Well, what do you know Wuya the chi bubble's up." Marluxia spoke to the heylin princess.

"Thanks for pointing out the brutally obvious!" Wuya shot back.

"Now how are we supposed to break inside the temple princess hot head?" The Graceful Assassin shot back only to receive his answer in the form of Saïx glowing brightly as the moon began to shine down on him.

"Well there's you answer now do something useful and see if you can get pass through this cursed sphere of energy and into the temple vault." Wuya yelled to Marluxia only to find him disappearing into a corridor of darkness leading underground.

Back inside the xiaolin temple Dojo, Donald, and Goofy finally managed to wake Master Fung up and were following him to the temple grounds so he could raise the emergency chi bubble only to find said bubble rose with the combined power of the full blue moon and the Xiaowei Dragon Star.

"Master Fung how is the chi bubble up and more importantly who used the Xiaowei Dragon Star to raise the bubble?" Dojo asked only to receive his answer in the form of Sora holding the Xiaowei Dragon Star.

"Master Fung, I'm sorry I took the star but before the raid I figured I should probably try to use it to raise the chi bubble." Sora spoke.

"Sora, while I'm very grateful that you raised the chi bubble I'm also angry that you did so without my permission. However that is not my main concern right now, the chi bubble will offer protection but with 3 of the xiaolin dragons captured, the protection will last for only 10 hours." Master Fung spoke to the keyblade master.

"I'd love to stick around and hug everybody right now but how bout we head to the temple gate before the heylin dragons show up." Dojo interrupted and with that, the group headed off to the temple entrance only to find a mysterious figure in black wielding a claymore and a woman who looked like she was 25 with red hair and wearing a purple kimono.

"Who's the hottie and where can I get her number so I can hook up with her later?" Sora asked on impulse not noticing that he began to sweat a little and his heart started racing only to receive a smack upside his head from a very ticked off Raimundo.

"Dude, that's no hottie! That's Wuya, Heylin Witch and Princess of the Nilyeh City. Not to mention my adoptive mom!" the Brazilian yelled in an attempt to beat some sense into Sora.

"Wait a minute are you telling me that I was just hitting on your adoptive mother!" Sora yelled to Raimundo who just simply nodded.

"If you're through with the introductions can we get on with this?" a flat voice spoke.

"Mysterious voice, reveal yourself or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi yelled to the figure in black who just simply removed his hood to reveal a man with a scar on his forehead and bright navy blue hair that Sora instantly recognized.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Saix the 'Luna Diviner' and this will be your last battle." Saïx spoke flatly to Omi.

"We are protected by a bubble of good chi that nobody with heylin magic can break through." Omi shot back to Saïx only to find him laughing along with Wuya.

"Well let me introduce my 2 allies then you little Ouza. They're nobody and they can pass through the chi bubble." Wuya shot back to the dragons.

Meanwhile in the temple vault, Marluxia was piling shen gong wu into a sack ready to take to the Nilyeh city. The Graceful Assassin was making his way out of the vault and into the meditation hall when a flying discus met him smack in the face and he saw none other than Callie, Auara, Stacey, and Jack armed with his or her wudai weapon and elemental wu.

"Marluxia, leave our home and drop the wu or we'll beat the pants off you!" Stacey ordered as she and the others were prepared to send the Graceful Assassin back to the Nilyeh City. The Graceful Assassin just simply smirked at the four dragons before him as he readied his scythe and swung it at the four heroes who just barely dodged it. Jack used his Olaf Shield to block the scythe attack, which left Auara free to strike with a wudai sun light attack that stunned Marluxia. Stacey and Callie had noticed that whenever Marluxia tried to attack directly with his scythe it ended up stuck into the ground. Thinking quickly Stacey charged for The Graceful Assassin who simply raised his scythe in an attempt to strike at the dragon of flare but she simply dodged allowing Callie to rapidly attack Marluxia in a finishing blow that sent him flying across the temple vault.

"Well, it's seems your not as weak as I thought. You remind me of me when I was once a complete being." Marluxia spoke after he composed himself.

"Funny, we seem to fight better than you and we're whole complete beings." Jack shot back to Marluxia who just simply smirked.

"Really if you're complete then why do I only sense half of you? Probably because you lost your other halves and thus you don't exist." The Graceful Assassin laughed and at that point Auara had just about enough and tossed her Mulan sun fans at him but the scythe blocked them.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Master Fung, Dojo, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay stood prepared with their keyblades in hand while Jermaine and Dagwood held their wudai weapons and elemental wu in a manner prepared to attack as Wuya and Saïx fired attack after attack on the bubble fading it with each hit. The heroes could only look on in horror as The Luna Diviner charged up for one final attack, which shattered the bubble into tiny pieces.

"It looks like your so called unbreakable chi bubble has been broken." Saix spoke bluntly before moving into a dark magic strike only to find it blocked by a bolder fired from the Goliath Slingshot.

"Listen up dawg. There's now way we're gonna let you put the butt kick on us. We're gonna send you back to the great beyond ya hear me?" Jermaine challenged as he armed his wudai weapon and without waiting for an answer he, Dagwood, Donald and Goofy charged into battle against Wuya while everyone with a keyblade took on Saix.

Back inside the temple vault Jack, Stacey, Auara, and Callie were holding their own against Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin once again started swinging his scythe once again only the heroes dodged it. Taking his chance Jack used his powers of metal to knock the scythe out of Marluxia's hands and perform many attacks before throwing the weapon back to The Graceful Assassin in a Strike Raid style attack. Once the attack was finished, Marluxia stood there with an ominous smile on his face and before Stacey, Auara, or Callie could react, he trapped them in a dark spell seal, which left them completely paralyzed.

"Well it would seem that once again I have taken something very precious to you." Marluxia remarked as he held up the female xiaolin dragons in elemental cages. Jack could only look on helplessly as the cages began to drain the girls of their powers and turn them into orange, pink and black crystals.

"What are you planning on doing to my friends you creep and where's the wind boy who took Kimiko?" Jack demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. As for the wind boy that would be one of the senior members of Organization XIII and now I take my leave but before I go tell the dragons of the wind and water that I plan to dress up my new toys when they ask where their precious girlfriend are." Marluxia spoke and at that moment, Jack took the chance and used his element to steal the scythe and use it to knock Marluxia through the temple vault.

Back on the outside of the temple, Saix and Wuya were giving the monks and their allies a brutal beating. Wuya had countered just about every attack made against her aside from the magical bullets fired from Wisdom Form Sora while Jermaine and Dagwood were having problems fighting Saix whenever he was in his berserk mode.

"Face it. This is your last stand xiaolin dragons. I want to see you die fighting." Saix spoke bluntly.

"Saix, need I remind you that my mother wants all the xiaolin dragons alive." Wuya chided.

"Speaking of which why do I only see five dragons when there should be nine xiaolin dragons?" Saix spoke and as if on cue a flying Marluxia came hurtling towards both him and Wuya with the scythe hitting the Graceful Assassin.

"Marluxia, where were you all this time?" the Heylin Princess demanded.

"I was just in the temple vault getting some souvenirs for the memories." Marluxia replied showing Wuya a bag full of shen gong wu.

"Did you bother to get anything else?" Saix spoke bluntly to Marluxia who simply showed Stacey, Auara, and Callie trapped in cages of their respective elements with a crystal forming in each of their respective colors above them.

"Does this answer your question Saix?" The Graceful Assassin simply stated after he smirked at the captured dragons.

"Let our girlfriends go, drop the shen gong wu, and leave our home right now or else we'll tear you sick monsters limb from limb!" Clay, Dagwood, and Jermaine all snarled in unison at Wuya, Saïx and Marluxia.

"Not gonna happen in this lifetime or the next. And for the record we'll just have some fun with them before we tell Roxas because he'll be impatient to dress up our new toys but here's something for being such a good sport." Saix spoke emotionlessly and before Clay, Jermaine, and Dagwood could stop them, he had teleported himself and his allies back to the Nilyeh city and left behind six gauntlets and weapons that the boys recognized as the girls wudai weapons and elemental wu.

"I can't believe this is happening. They were just too tough for us." Dagwood said miserably.

"Cheer up my friend. Nobody is too tough for the xiaolin dragons." Omi said with great pride.

"Incase you haven't noticed dawg Saïx was a Nobody and he was too tough for us!" Jermaine shot back to his bald yellow friend.

"That was the same when I was fighting Marluxia alongside Stacey, Auara, and Callie at my side which was odd enough since he was not interested in stealing the wu but more interesting in our girlfriends." Jack spoke deeply.

"What do you mean by that" Jack do you know something that we need to hear?" Raimundo interrogated.

"Actually Rai, the Graceful Assassin wanted me to tell you that he couldn't wait to dress up his other toys and by that he means Crystal, Lu, and Kimiko too." The dragon of metal glumly admitted.

"Clearly Sora's enemies are trying to feed of your dark emotions by capturing those that you love the most young dragons and are trying to put their sinister plan into motion." Master Fung spoke.

"So Master Fung, how do we proceed?" Sora asked and at that point, Donald and Goofy had all the wudai weapons and elemental wu that Saïx left behind and were about to give them to the boys when Master Fung stopped them.

"Sora I had hoped that you would receive the elemental wu when you stared your wudai warrior training." Master Fung stated, "However, given the current state of our situation I feel as if I have no choice but to pass on the elemental wu to you at this present time."

"I understand Master Fung." Sora stared and with that, he picked up the Mirror deflector placed it over his right arm.

"Mirror Deflector!" Sora stated and he hoped for a torrent of ice to flow but nothing happened. Sora then tried using the Cats Eye Draco by replacing the Mirror Deflector with it and expecting to have a flurry of dancing flames appear before him only to find that nothing happened either.

"Master Fung, what's happening with the elemental wu?" Omi asked watching Sora's failed attempts to activate each of the elemental shen gong wu.

"Exactly what I feared young one, with six dragons captured all of the elemental shen gong wu will not respond to Sora until their rightful owners grant him permission to use the gauntlets." Master Fung answered gravely.

"So now what do we do about it Master Fung?" Donald asked.

"The only way that Sora can use each of the elemental wu is for each of its owners to give him permission and trains him in their respective element but we can't do that yet until we rescue the rest of the gang." Dojo suddenly butted in.

"Dojo is right young ones in the sense that we need to rescue the other dragons but you must all get some rest for even the strongest warriors are no match if they are not well rested." Master Fung wisely imputed and with that, the boys headed to their rooms for some sleep but little did they know that sleep would not come easy for them.

* * *

Next Time

The heroes have nightmares about what's happening to the girls while they're in captivity and it all involves a certian someone's Nobody and a new Shen Gong Wu activates giving the heroes a chance to save someone close to Omi.

Read and Review people.


	13. The Crown of the Gods

Chapter 13

It had been 3 days since Wuya led the raid of the xiaolin temple along with Saïx and Marluxia, 2 members of a group of powerful Nobodies called Organization XIII. The trio of villains stole almost all of the monks favorite shen gong wu along with a few other and if that was not bad enough they had also kidnapped Callie, Auara, and Stacey in the process leaving behind the elemental wu and wudai weapons to show who had been taken. The boys felt like they completely had failed to protect the shen gong wu and each of their girlfriends and could not sleep easily on the issue.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Jack, Jermaine, and Dagwood were trying to dream peacefully but all of them were having terrible nightmares. All the boys except Sora, Donald, and Goofy were each walking through a dark hazy realm where no light shone through and each felt the place held nothing but fear and despair.

"Yo dawgs, what's up with this crib y'all?" Jermaine asked, "It looks like the big apple blew a fuse ya hear?"

"What is this Big Apple you are talking about? Is it good for eating?" Omi asked and before Jermaine could explain what the Big Apple was, everyone heard a noise.

"Guys what was that?" Jack asked and as if on cue, the noise came again though it sounded kind of like a girls screams of terror.

"I think we just found our answer." Dagwood replied and the dragons all raced to find the source of the screams.

The dragons were rushing through the realm of darkness in the direction of the screams until they all ran out of breath.

"Now what oh fearless leader?" jack asked the Shoku warrior, "We can't hear anything anymore so how are we supposed to proceed?!"

"There's a saying we have in Texas. 'Ask and ye shall receive.' What cowboys can't pay respects to the lord after a cattle drive?" Clay responded as the others stared at him in pure shock.

"You expect me to wait while my beloved Crystal is being freezed tightly by her own powers!" Omi demanded.

"Well unless you have any better ideas do us all a favor and shut up!" Dagwood yelled only for Raimundo to silence him.

"Guys just shut the heck up and listen." The dragon of the wind instructed and as if on cue, the gang all sat down and listened.

At first, it was faint but the boys could hear the sound of screaming and someone tearing something to shreds. They could also hear the screams of pain growing louder and someone laughing in the process. It was almost like this person enjoyed tearing into someone and taking their lives away and causing them pain in the process and at that point, Omi had heard enough.

"Crystal hang on, I will save you from your most painful and humiliating torment!" the yellow-skinned monk declared and he rushed off leaving the others behind.

"Omi has serious issues with waiting before charging doesn't he?" Jack asked and without waiting for an answer, he and the rest of the group raced after Omi only to find him sobbing at a shadow of someone right in front of him.

"What happened here?" Dagwood asked only to find a glimpse of someone he knew all to well and as if on cue, a voice spoke from the shadows.

(**Kingdom Hearts 2 OST Organization XIII begins to play**)

"Way to fall right into our trap." The mysterious voice spoke with little or no emotion.

"Who just said that? Where are you? Show your self right now!" Dagwood yelled and as if on cue someone in a black coat with red hair walked out from the shadows that the dragons instantly recognized.

"Axel why are you here and where are the rest of our fellow dragons!" omi demanded.

"It's a setup by the organization." The Flurry of Dancing Flames answered in his usual comical tongue, "The girls are being put through tortured captivity as we speak. It's our big master plan compliments of my best friend."

"Who is your friend exactly you lousy snake?" Clay asked and as if on cue, another person was wearing a black coat showed up holding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack asked cautiously and before the gang could figure out the identity of Axel's best friend, the boys all found themselves woken up by a yelling Dojo.

(**Kingdom** **Hearts OST Organization XIII Begins to End**)

"Guys get up! A new shen gong wu just revealed itself!" the temple guardian dragon yelled and everyone got up and got dressed in their civilian clothes and headed out to where Dojo was already waiting with Sora, Donald, and Goofy on board.

"So what's the new wu Dojo?" Jack asked once the gang was flying on Dojo's back.

"The Corona Aurora, also known as the Crown of the Gods. It grants the wearer power to do anything they want." Dojo explained.

"Sounds like something that could help the user take over the world quicker then making blue berry pies on a Thursday thanksgiving day." Clay remarked.

"Indeed it is a most that could help me become the best of the best." Omi proudly stated.

"You, listen up baldy if anyone should get that wu it's Sora." Donald spoke and before anyone could counter Donald's loud mouth, Omi's xiaolin phone started to ring and at that, moment omi instantly answered it.

(**Kingdom** **Hearts 2 OST Organization XIII begins to play**)

"Hello Crystal is that you?" Omi frantically asked only to get a response from the last person he least expected to have called.

"Sorry but your precious Crystal can't come to the phone right now cue ball." Marluxia explained as he had used Crystal's xiaolin phone to call.

"Graceful Assassin, I demand that you release my girlfriend at once!" omi demanded as he had put the phone on speaker mode.

"Not gonna happen tiny. We plan to use her as our own personal play toy." Larxene shot back after Marluxia had passed the phone to her.

"Now that's just sick and wrong on so many levels you over grown freaks!" Jermaine yelled into the cell phone since Omi was to upset about Crystal's current state.

"Watch your mouth unless you want me to tear into your precious Indian girlfriend and force her to eat meat sir altitude or maybe I should dress up my new toy again." This came from Roxas.

"Don't you dare touch Auara you sick bastard or I'll personally turn your head into a flour sifter." Dagwood hissed.

"True but the little Shelia from down under seems to be as ripe as an apple from a full grown apple tree in the fall." The Key of Destiny spoke making a direct reference to Callie.

"Don't you ever talk that way about a lady you lowdown dirty snake." Clay spoke in his usual cowboy manner.

"What are you going to do if he does cowboy?" Zexion taunted after hearing the conversation.

"Enough! What do you want with us?" Omi demanded as clay handed him his xiaolin phone back.

"We want the shen gong wu and the chance to challenge you for your girlfriend's freedom. Meet us at the location of the Crown of the Gods in 12 minutes or the little ice princess will end up knowing what it feels like to lose her heart to the darkness." Lexaeus shot back and on that note, he hung up.

(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST Organization XIII ends)

"So what happened that was so important you didn't pass the phone to me?" Sora asked the rest of the boys not knowing that some of his old enemies had called Omi's xiaolin phone challenging him for Crystal.

"Long story short dude, some freaks in black called saying that they wanted us to meet them at the location of the next shen gong wu which in this case is the Corona Aurora. Only problem we have is we don't know where the Crown of the Gods is and it's the only clue we have of finding Crystal." Raimundo answered to Sora.

"Head up kids we're in Greece home of the Corona Aurora." Dojo called out and with that, he landed on the Greek soil.

"Greece well that's original now where's the Crown of the Gods?" Donald asked with impatience.

"Actually Dashi and I hid the crown on the top of Mt. Olympus which was said to be the home the gods in Greek legends." Dojo explained.

"So how do you expect us to get to the top of Olympus?" Jermaine asked and as if on cue Sora teleported him and the entire group to the very top of mountain where the Corona Aurora that just happened to be on a pillar of rock in the middle of a clearing and an unconscious Crystal bound, gagged and trampled to a pulp. She was wearing a virgin white robe and had was placed spread eagled on to a rock with thorns keeping her from moving on a pillar of rock.

"Well we're here dogs lets bag this wu, save Crystal and head back to the temple. This it's easy." Jermaine spoke and was about to rush to the wu if Dagwood had not blocked his path with the Bunyan Battle Ax.

"I don't like this Jermaine. This looks to easy almost like a trap. "Jack spoke to the gravity dragon.

"For once I have to agree with the genius. It feels like they're baiting us I'm getting smarter and wiser." Dagwood added as Omi rushed off impulsively to rescue his girlfriend with Rai and Clay hot on his tail.

"Omi I know you want to save Crystal but don't you think you're rushing off with out a plan? I mean this isn't like you." The dragon of the wind asked in an attempt to talk some sense into his short yellow friend.

"I have to agree with Raimundo little partner. Your speeding off like a cat whose tail is on fire and you always say that both he and Lu don't act like proper monks." Clay added as he and Rai tried their best to keep up with Omi who was already at the rock where Crystal was tied up and laid out spread-eagled like she was about to be offered up to the gods with a cloth around her mouth that kept her from saying anything at all.

Meanwhile at the very edge of the clearing seven members of Organization 13 were discussing their latest plan.

"So let's all go over the plan. Once the Ouza reaches the ice freak you'll hide under the shroud of shadows and touch the crown before one of the monks does and then we'll catch both the boys and the crown as well." Axel started to say only to hear the sound of Vexen clearing his throat.

"Let's get something straight I'm leading this mission because Valonia and Chase thought that a senior member should handle this and second you will give me the respect I deserve number eight is that clear." The chilly academic spoke to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"I think that probably because other than Xigbar and Xaldin, You were the only candidate for my job as the leader." Marluxia said while unconsciously sticking up for Axel.

"If the rest of you are done arguing like little children can we please get on with the mission? I wonder why I'm treated like the kid of the group when you guys can't even work on who's the current leader of this mission." Roxas spoke to all of the other members that who were with him as they were waiting for the dragons to make their mistake and spring their trap.

Back in the clearing, Jack and Dagwood were still observing the clearing while Jermaine was protecting Sora who was about to take the crown when out of nowhere a storm of flowers, a torrent of fire and a shower of lightning flooded the field. Clay and Rai could only stare on, as they had to protect Omi while he was freeing Crystal from her bonds.

"Where did that come from?" Donald asked only to receive his answer in the form of seven columns of darkness forming in a circle around the heroes and seven members of Organization appeared from out of the blue.

"Way to fall right into our trap. Who knew that the ice princess over there would be good for something other than being our personal servant? Personally I think I should have used her for target practice." Marluxia remarked which earned him a blast of water from a very pissed off Omi holding the Kanji Charm, The Shimo staff, and the soul of Water all at once. The other monks all fired their Elemental wu, Wudai Weapons and Elemental Souls all at the same time in an attempt to destroy the organization that caused a massive explosion that covered the field in dust.

"Did you finish them?" Sora asked the xiaolin dragons after he freed Crystal from the rock that was holding her in place and he saw the smoke from the attacks.

"No they did not." Donald answered after he saw six figures in the smoke reappear.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Larxene taunted. "You're so pathetic all that power did nothing to us except leave a tickle."

"That's impossible no one could have survived that blast." Goofy observed.

"Goofy's right, no one's too tough for our elements." Omi declared.

"Then let us introduce ourselves. We're no one and we're too tough for your elemental powers!" Axel shot back to Omi.

"I don't care what you call yourselves we're still gonna take you down!" Sora yelled and he was about to charge into battle but Omi blocked his way with the Shimo Staff.

"Sora your enemies kidnapped our girlfriends so this is our fight. You I'm counting on you to get the crown and protect Crystal." Omi said and after that, he and the other dragons rushed into combat while Sora rushed off to the crown.

"Sora I'm fine, but you need to get the crown." Crystal spoke to the keyblade master.

"I'm on it." Sora responded and right when he grabbed the crown, it started glowing, which meant that a xiaolin showdown was about to take place.

"Well it looks like I have a second chance to crush you in a duel! Sora I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown." Vexen said after he removed the shroud of shadows.

"Bring it Vexen!" Sora challenged, "What's the game?"

"We each stand on a pillar of rock. The first fall off the pillar is the loser. I wager the Horn of the Blizzard and the Dragon Staff against the Mantis Flip Coin and the Falcon's Eye!" The Chilly Academic explained.

"I accept now lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" The Keyblade Master yelled and almost instantly, the terrain suddenly changed into a rocky perilous arena with 2 tall pillars of rock in the middle holding one of the combatants while everyone else was on the side lines on giant pillars of rock.

**(Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix + OST: The 13****th**** Reflection begins to play)**

"Gon Yi Tempai!" Sora and Vexen both shouted and on cue, the showdown really began.

"So Crystal, How much of a chance does Sora have against Vexen?" Rai asked since she was the one who was in tortured captivity.

"I don't much about Vexen but I do know that Valonia allowed him and my heylin half to train together since they both brandish the element of ice." The xiaolin dragon of ice answered.

"So you're saying that Sora's going to have a difficult time in this showdown if Vexen turns covers the pillars in solid ice?" Omi asked and Crystal just simply nodded.

Meanwhile Sora had just been dodging every attack that Vexen made on him using the Dragon Staff in Ice Wand Mode using the Mantis Flip Coin and when he tried to counter with a Judelette Flip fire attack the Chilly academic simply used his ice powers and the Horn of the Blizzard to counter it.

"Face it Sora, You may have beaten me once but I'll get both my revenge and 5 shen gong wu in the process!" the Chilly Academic yelled and with that he created an icy mist that covered the entire field and left Sora with out any sense of direction.

"Well Vexen might actually do something right and finish off Sora in this showdown." Zexion remarked from where the organizations pillar of rock.

"I agree with you Zexion." Lexaeus added, "The kid might have been harder to fight before but this time we know what to expect."

"Really then why didn't you face Sora yourself?" Axel shot back jokingly, "Oh probably because you were to busy fending off a pitiful cowboy who's earth element almost overpowered you."

"I find that statement ironic coming from you since you could not make a garden salad out of a weak plant user." Zexion countered putting emphasis on the word weak.

"Zexion even though you were referring to the dragon of wood I happen to be a master of plants and nothing about my mastery of the element of wood and plants is weak!" Marluxia responded to the Cloaked Schemer.

"With all do respect SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled to the senior members of the organization and they resumed watching the battle between Sora and Vexen.

Sora was trying his hardest to fight off Vexen's attacks in the fog but every fire based attack he tried failed so he closed his eyes and stood as the frog in the pond and waited for the Chilly Academic to strike.

Right when Vexen was about to charge in and deliver the final blow, knock Sora off his platform, and win the showdown Sora intercepted the attack and grabbed the Dragon staff. Thinking quickly he combined his fire element lessons from Kimiko with the Dragon Staff Sword and launched a massive fire tornado that injured the Chilly Academic and sent him flying off the stone pillars into the oblivion and ended the showdown.

(**Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix + OST The 13th Reflection ends)**

"I see that you have gotten stronger over the years but Organization XIII and the Heylin forces will get the elemental keyblades, the Kung sites and Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy this victory while you can." Vexen spoke once he had picked himself off the ground and with that, he and the rest of the Organization disappeared leaving Crystal behind.

"Sora, I want to thank you for saving my girlfriend from Vexen and the Organization." Omi said to the keyblade master after the showdown ended.

"I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we get back to the temple?" Goofy asked and without saying a word, Sora used a silver spell seal to teleport everyone back to the temple so the gang could rest up for the next mission.

* * *

Next Time 

The Heroes Attend a carribean festival to unwind from the latest battle with Organization XIII but the festival is short lived as the Keyblade of Gravity goes active during the New York Carribean festival. Now Sora will have to use his new found mastery of the gravity element to stop the organization and save Kimiko.


	14. The Carribean Festival

Chapter 14

Back at the Xiaolin Temple the Sora, Donald, Goofy and the monks were all in the medical wing of the temple united in their concern for Crystal.

"Crystal how are you feeling?" Sora asked the xiaolin dragon of ice.

"I'm okay and here's the irony." Crystal explained, "I get rescued by the guy who's Nobody was putting me through 3 weeks of tortured captivity."

"It's good to see that you're starting to recover girl but back to Organization XIII." Jermaine responded, "They were doing what to you?"

"Well it's hard to be absolutely certain Jermaine but it seems they were keeping me locked up in isolation for 24 hours for the first week. Not only that but they were also using me as a suspended organic power source." Crystal explained.

"Pardon me but what is this suspended organic power source?" Omi asked not meaning to interrupt his girlfriend's explanation of her captivity.

"It sounds like they were using her as a battery." Goofy answered leaving everyone especially Dojo and Donald stunned how Goofy could understand the meaning of a suspended organic power source.

"Oy why didn't Crystal just say so!" Dojo yelled only to receive a death glare from Omi.

"I'm sure you all have questions for Crystal but I think it's best we let her get back to telling us what went on while she was in the Nilyeh City." Master Fung spoke.

"Thank you now where was I oh right." Crystal said resuming where she left off in her explanation. "After the Organization used me as a battery they the female member of the group suggested they break me in a little."

"Clearly, those heartless creeps they have not honor tormenting a poor defenseless girl!" Omi yelled once again in the middle of the story.

"Omi calm down and let me finish." Crystal soothed, "Now back to Organization XIII. After the female suggested to break me in they started to get fresh with me but before they could Valonia got fresh with them and kicked most of their butts to teach them a lesson but they did not tarnish and or deflower me even though they did make me dance for the Key of Destiny. Afterwards I overheard the youngest member say that if he could not torture me Zexion could at least destroy the prisoners' gift of the tongues."

"Sounds like you were put though more pain than a cowboy riding a raging bull through a china shop." Clay remarked.

"Thank you for that interesting translation Clay." Crystal responded, "Anyway the Organization's superior gave Vexen a glowing indigo crystal the next day and I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this explanation of what happened mean anything to you Master Fung?"

"Perhaps Crystal perhaps," Master Fung answered, "What I do know is that we need to free the other xiaolin dragons before Sora's enemies and the heylin forces can power anymore of those crystals."

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going." Omi said and he was about to rush out the door but Donald stopped him.

"Hey you palooka, Shouldn't we have Sora train first?" Donald asked.

"Donald's right Omi," Master Fung spoke up, "while it is wise for us to train Sora now we cannot proceed to train him in the next element yet."

"Why can we not train Sora yet Master Fung?" Omi asked questioning look on his big yellow head.

"Because we would have to find the Dragon of Ice Keyblade hidden in Iceland and from how the others have gone active we'd have to go to New York first to find the Dragon of Gravity keyblade." Dojo answered to the slang challenged monk.

"Dojo's right Omi. We have to prepare Sora as much as we can but because of my current state we cannot train him in the use of my element of ice." Crystal added.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked not knowing that he was still wearing the Cats Eye Draco on his left arm and the Mirror Deflector on his right arm and as if on cue the Mirror Deflector started to shine bright indigo and on impulse Sora found that he knew precisely what to do.

"Mirror Deflector!" the keyblade master yelled and this time the shen gong wu allowed him to fire a torrent of ice at a plant.

"What just happened here with the elemental wu?" Dagwood asked after seeing Sora use the mirror deflector successfully.

"Sora's victory in the showdown for the Corona Aurora and saving Crystal has proven him worthy to use her elemental wu." Master Fung wisely imputed.

"So does that mean by freeing the other dragons Sora can use their elemental wu as well as ours?" Jack summed up.

"That pretty much sounds like it." Raimundo answered to jack.

"If that's the case then we should have no problem taking on the Heylin Dragons and Organization XIII." Donald stated.

Speaking of Organization XIII and the heylin forces, Valonia was busy yelling at Vexen the Chilly Academic for his failure in the showdown for the Corona Aurora.

"Man Vexen you tell me to respect my elders yet you can't even defeat a kid." Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames remarked.

"Well excuse me Sir I-know-everything-about-being-a-hothead but none of us asked you!" Zexion the Cloaked Schemer shot back rudely to Axel.

"Well what about you professor. You, Lexaeus and Vexen all said that getting the Crown of the Gods was so important that Valonia should have put one of you in charge and look what happened." Marluxia the Graceful Assassin said standing up for Axel.

"No wonder Xemnas placed you in charge of Castle Oblivion Marluxia." Xigbar the Free shooter responded after hearing the others have their play.

"You don't hear this from me but Xigbar is right." Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer added. "Xemnas did make the right choice making you the Lord of the Castle."

"If you're done talking about Marluxia can we please get back to discussing what we're going to do about Vexen's most humiliating defeat?" Heylin Omi asked as he and the other Heylin Dragons were present in the throne room.

"Normally you never hear this from me but the little Ouza is right." Heylin Lu answered. "Personally I think we should burn him to a crisp."

"As much as I'd like to agree with my granddaughter in the idea of burning Vexen I think that would be crude and barbaric." Valonia spoke, "however, I'm not his commanding officer so I'll leave his fate to Xemnas."

"Now it's my turn to speak." Xemnas the Superior said flatly, "While Vexen did lose the Dragon Staff and the Crown of the Gods he has shown great mastery of the staff and he's already shown that he's better at converting energy into crystals."

"So what are you saying?" Chase asked flatly.

"What I'm saying is that instead of being executed'" Xemnas spoke, "He shall spend the next keyblade hunt working on powering another crystal along with Lexaeus and Zexion while the heylin dragons will provide any assistance they need from now on."

"Well this is just great." Heylin Lu complained after Valonia dismissed her and the other heylin dragons from the throne room, "Now we have to listen to a bunch of old fossils. I was expecting a capital punishment!"

"As much as I like a good capital punishment in the morning my sweet Butter cup." Heylin Rai responded, "We do need Vexen alive if we are going to try and gain control over our xiaolin halves and take both Kung sites but that doesn't mean we can't undermine him and the rest of Organization XIII for what they did to you and the girls."

"What are you saying?" Heylin Jermaine asked the Heylin Prince, "We're just going to mess with their minds and get them in trouble with your granny or something and then I suppose we're going to deceptively plead amnesia?"

"That's the plan dude." Heylin Rai simply said.

Meanwhile, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion had already powered another crystal using Kimiko's firepower and were about to forge another crystal from Lu's power.

"Well that's 2 crystals you powered up so far and the next keyblade has not even reveled itself." Lexaeus said as Vexen was just getting the energy cage prepared.

"It's like I told Larxene back in Castle Oblivion." The Chilly Academic explained, "I'm a scientist so naturally I'm best suited for stuff like this."

"Well I'll go get the next xiaolin dragon for the process." Zexion said and with that, he disappeared to go get the xiaolin dragon of lightning for the creation of the next power crystal only to find Demyx sleeping on the job and the xiaolin dragons nowhere in sight.

"Demyx, Where are the Xiaolin Dragons?" Zexion asked as soon as the Melodious Nocturne woke up from his nap.

"I don't know aren't they still in the force field?" Demyx asked sleepily only to find that the dragons had disappeared.

"Apparently, they're gone." The Cloaked Schemer replied until he heard four screaming voices above his head.

"You might want to move to the left dude." Xigbar said as he suddenly made his appearance and as if on cue four girls in xiaolin robes fell in a tangled mess before the three organization members.

"Xigbar where is the xiaolin dragon of fire?" Zexion asked only seeing four xiaolin dragons all out cold.

"Well about that," the Freeshooter started to explain only to find himself Zexion and Demyx teleported in a silver colored version of the dark seal to Valonia's throne room.

"Ow you could have sent a warning first." Demyx yelled not knowing that he was yelling at the Heylin empress who just glared at him.

"Forgive Demyx," Zexion started, "he is impulsive at times yet he does have common sense sometimes."

"Enough with the chit chat." Chase interrupted. "Wuya has sensed that the _Dragon of Gravity _keyblade has just revealed it self in New York City."

"So what are we waiting for Dudes lets go on this road trip." Xigbar spoke and as if on cue Roxas had already fused with Heylin Jermaine and used a spell seal to send them right in the middle of the Caribbean Festival but unknown to anyone in the throne room Kimiko managed to sneak onto the spell seal and got herself teleported with them.

When the spell seal finished Xigbar and Dark Gravity Form Roxas who was now wearing black and silver robes with a full moon on each sleeve ended up in the Manhattan staring in aw at the place they were to start looking for the keyblade.

"Roxas next time you change form and fuse with one of the heylin dragons give me and the rest of us a warning okay." Xigbar asked Dark Gravity Form Roxas who just simply reverted to Roxas and Heylin Jermaine and nodded in response.

"I'll remember that next time," The Key of Destiny responded not noticing a now visible Kimiko bolting for the nearest alley trying to figure out what the trio of gravity wielders was planning.

"So what's going on?" Xigbar asked, "Is there some kind of festival going on because I see a banner saying that there is and that there's a talent show going on."

"What banner and what talent show?" Roxas asked turning to see a banner saying that the New York annual Caribbean festival was today with a talent show included.

"Hey look the banner states that the winner of the talent show gets first prize which happens to be the keyblade we're here to collect." Xigbar noted not knowing that Kimiko had heard everything and sent a text message on her PDA to her boyfriend.

"Great job and to make sure we get the blade I think that there's someone who would like to meet us." Roxas spoke and before his allies could answer he was already back with a bound and gagged Kimiko in his arms squealing inaudible curses in her native tongue of Japanese.

"Um dudes I think she's saying that she doesn't have anything to give and even if she did she'll never give it to you freaks." Xigbar attempted to translate.

"Sound to me like you want it Kimiko. You know you want it and you know you want me to give it to you." Roxas pestered the already angered fire girl who just simply burned his hands with her firepower.

"Okay that's it! Xigbar go get the gravity keyblade and take the heylin dragon with you. I've got some unfinished business with the girl first." the key of destiny yelled and with that, he took Kimiko and proceeded to drag her into an abandoned building. Once inside he used his magic to tie Kimiko to the floor, much like how he had chained Crystal to the pillar back in mount Olympus.

"I should say that you've been a thorn in my side long enough dragons." Roxas said to the bound girl who just simply glared at him with a look that could kill.

"However," the key of Destiny continued, "I was going to kill you but instead I've decided to have a little fun with you first." right before he made his move Kimiko suddenly freed herself from the bonds, kicked him in the stomach and threw him into a wall.

"Sorry you sick freak I'm nobody's play toy!" The xiaolin dragon of fire spat venomously at him.

Meanwhile Sora and company were flying on dojo after receiving an email from Kimiko's xiaolin phone telling where the next keyblade was. Sora himself was in deep thought as he was still holding his right hand after the Cat's Eye Draco torched him when he tried to pick up the wu.

"Sora is something wrong?" Omi asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah something's been bugging me about the Cat's Eye Draco." The hero of the keyblade replied. "Whenever I try and pick it up I end up burned by the wu."

"Heads up gang were in New York, Home of the Dragon of Gravity keyblade." Dojo called and with that, the gang began their decent to solid ground.

"Welcome to New York Sora. The big apple and the city that never sleeps." Jermaine announced to Sora.

"So this is your home." Sora stared awe struck and all the skyscrapers.

"Sora remember why we're here." Donald reminded the keyblade master. "We're here to find the keyblade and reclaim some of the shen gong wu."

"And to rescue any of the captured dragons from the hands of any members of Organization XIII that we might run into while we're here." Goofy chimed in.

"Great plan so let's head over to the festival. There's sure to be someone who knows where to find the keyblade and Kimiko along with it." Jack spoke up but before the group could start looking, they found someone that looked very familiar to them.

"Kimiko, I've missed you so much!" Jack yelled as he ran over to greet his girlfriend who looked like she had been battered, bruised and beaten up very badly.

"I've missed you to Jack." The xiaolin dragon of fire responded to her boyfriend.

"Hey guys hate to break this up but can we please get back to the reason why we're here?" Donald interrupted.

"Sorry we can finish this later my dear okay?" the albino said to his girlfriend who in turn nodded.

"So Jermaine being that this is your keyblade we're looking for where do we start looking?" Donald spoke up.

"Actually before I was captured by Roxas I overheard them say that the keyblade is being awarded as the trophy for 1st place in a talent show at the Caribbean festival." The dragon of fire responded to the duck's question.

"So let's go already." Sora voiced and rushed off only to fall to the ground in a pile of mud.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Spoke a familiar voice. The gang turned to find none other than Roxas in his black, red and green robes.

"Roxas, Leave now or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi spoke up brandishing his wudai weapon and elemental keyblade.

"Like that ever going to happen you little Ouza." The key of destiny sneered. "Why don't you be a good Ouza and kneel before your master?"

"Roxas just turn around and walk away." Crystal spoke up.

"Oh well lookie what we have here." Roxas said. "Pretty nice dress Crystal." Then lifting up her skirt, he added "but I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Roxas why don't you take a long walk off a short pier!" Crystal snapped as she slapped Roxas in the face.

"You want to play we can play." The key of destiny shot back and on cue, he summoned the dragon of lightning keyblade and charged for Sora.

Sora merely dodged and countered with a horse swing that knocked his nobody's weapon out of his hands.

"Key of Destiny," Omi began, " again I order you to surrender now or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!"

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing you filthy rat!" the key of destiny shouted as he attempted to summon a swarm of armored knights only to find that he summoned Samurai nobodies.

'I don't believe this. Man Meribor said there would be some side affects to this. Like I can only summon nobodies.' Roxas cursed in his mind. Then turning to the dragons, he yelled "I'll deal with you later!" then in a flash of silver he left.

"Is it just me or is Roxas suddenly getting weaker?" Jermaine spoke up confused.

"Perhaps but lets go get the keyblade. Hey does anyone here have any natural talent?" Donald asked.

"I happen to know a thing or 2 about basket ball and rap man. I got this." Jermaine spoke up to the arrogant duck who meerly glared daggers at him.

After 3 sittings of rap or acrobatic artistry from the preformers it was finally Jermaine's chance to show how he could rap.

"Yo I just wanna give a shout out to all the beautiful people out there for making this possible." Jermaine yelled to the crowed before he broke out into his rap rotune.

"Geeze stacey now I know what you saw in him." Sora commented as he watched jermaine's act on stage, "He's skilled really skilled."

"Thank you for being a woderful audiende." Jermaine graceiously spoke as he left the stage which only left the judges to make their decision on who they felt contributed to the most of the carribean rotuine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the head judge began, "we've seen some very talented preformances on stage today and much deliberation we felt that the winner of this talent show is … Jermaine Cook!"

"Thanks y'all, Its been a pleasure to express my talent of music." The Gravity dragon spoke as he acetped the keyblade trophy. "I hate to sing and run but this cat's gotta scat. Ya ready Sora?"

"More than ready." The chosen hero of the keyblade replied as he used an indego spell seal to warp the dragons back to the temple.

* * *

Next Time On The Keyblade Quest:

The Heroes find a lead of Luiza's location. In Iceland, Home of Crystal the Ice Dragon. Meanwhile The Organization decides to unleash their monstrosity using 3 of the powered crystals forged from the captured dragons while Looking for the Ice Dragon keyblade.


	15. Battle in Iceland Part I

Chapter 15

The heroes were currently flying over Reykjavík, Iceland Home of Crystal the Ice Dragon on a lead to where Grand Master Dashi hid Dragon of Ice Keyblade and possibly the location of another captured dragon.

"Man we've been here training Sora to help him improve his mastery of the elements he's learned so far yet we've gotten our buts handed to us by 6 of his enemies." Jack spoke up as the group was heading towards Crystal's home.

"Just chill alright it's not like it's the end of the world." Jermaine spoke to the boy genius.

"Not exactly the best choice of words imbecile." Donald shot back currently using the dragon staff to cast a heat and protection spell over the entire group.

"Will you all just shut up before I lose my focus?" Dojo snapped. "Sometimes I feel like it's just me against the world at times."

"Chill out Dojo." Sora replied "things are gonna get better. You just have to think positive and learn to be cool as ice."

"Speaking of ice," Goofy questioned to Crystal "isn't it time for Sora to start learning the next set of elemental attacks?"

"Goofy's right, Sora does need to learn the element of ice. However, now's not a good time to teach him yet Crystal. There's no room for him to practice while I'm still flying." Dojo replied not noticing that they just arrived over Crystal's hometown. "Here we are Crystal, now's the perfect time to start training Sora in the element of ice."

"Excellent." The dragon of ice spoke. "Sora, now it's time for your first lesson in ice element powers. But before we get to that, a little explanation on the power of ice itself is in order."

"Let me guess. It's the easiest of the complimentary elements to use because it's just another form of the element of water or am I missing something?" Sora asked.

"That was pretty much what was I going to say. But while it may be easy to form it takes time to master." Crystal replied to the Keyblade master.

"Thanks for the help Crystal. I'll remember that." Sora replied.

"I'd love to sit here and hug everyone but how bout we go before we freeze our tails off." Dojo replied in his most comedic voice. (Author's Note Imagine Dojo sounding like David Spade when he says this)

Meanwhile, Meribor was leading the forces of darkness to the location of the ice dragon keyblade. She and Roxas were using their combined powers to keep the group warm.

"So tell me again why you're leading us on this mission?" Larxene spoke for 13th time to the high priestess after dragging three crystals behind her, each containing the powers of ice fire and lightning respectively.

"For the 13th time, Larxene," Meribor began. "Mother wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong on the recovery of this keyblade and she wants to make sure key boy and professor poker don't do anything stupid."

"WE HEARD THAT!" Luxord and Dark Ice Form Roxas yelled in unison only to find themselves getting torched and electrocuted compliments of the resident high priestess.

"You'd think they'd learn to zip it when I'm speaking by now." Meribor grumbled to the Savage Nymph who only nodded while staring back at the captured Xiaolin dragon warrior.

"How does it feel wimp?" Larxene taunted, "All your hard work and training in mastering your powers only to find them being used against your own friends. Wait until I use your own power on your little boy toy."

"**Listen you stubborn jack ass."** Lu yelled in Spanish, "**I'm going to kick your butts as soon as I'm free from this prison and tell Roxas over there that he's just a schmuck. A pathetic full-blown idiot and that goes for the rest of you freaks as well." **

"Quiet, you will learn to respect us or you will be destroyed." Larxene spat venomously until a water clone stopped her.

"Now Now Larxene," Demyx remarked as he and Heylin Omi appeared out of a corridor of darkness. "The empress and the Superior both need her alive to create Heylin dragons remember."

"You're not my father idiot and who told you to babysit me anyway buddy!" Larxene snapped her knives in hand.

"I'm on orders from Xemnas to make sure you do your job then I'm out." The melodious nocturne spoke and both he and heylin Omi left in a corridor of darkness leaving the savage nymph to ponder in her thoughts.

"I hate to break up this love fest but can we get back to the task at hand or are you going to stand there like a statue." Larxene heard and at that moment, she turned around to find Heylin Lu glaring at her.

"I swear I have never heard so much disrespect come out of Larxene's mouth in all my years Roxas." Luxord commented to his fellow nobody. "She could curse anyone like a sailor on leave at times if she wanted to."

"You got that right, Luxord." Roxas replied, "From what Axel told me about Larxene when he was at Castle Oblivion she has the sharpest tongue and when she still had a heart the yelling and swearing always passed on from each generation to the next and she learned it the fastest out of everyone."

"If you 2 nitwits are done yapping, how bout you get moving." Larxene barked at the rest of the group only to find her and the group in the middle town compliments of the key of destiny and his new teleportation spell.

"How's that for moving." Roxas responded only to find an angry Larxene ready to kill him until Meribor stepped in.

"Larxene as much as I like seeing men put in their place you should save it for the Ouza." The heylin high priestess spoke. "He and the rest of the monks are searching for the keyblade as well."

"Well in that case we should a familiar face to them or 2." Luxord suggested and as if on cue, a giant heartless with a birdcage like object dangling from its underbelly appeared with a mighty roar.

"Well you seem to have a good plan but with only my good side present your pet's not gonna be much help." Heylin Lu spoke.

"In his current state no" Luxord began, "But with three xiaolin dragons he should keep the heroes busy long enough for us to get what we came here for."

"And just how are you going to do that genius?" Heylin Crystal snapped after she and Roxas separated from the dark drive sharply only to be answered by a team of Nobodies with dice or cards in their hands.

"Interesting are they not." Luxord replied. "These are my gambler nobodies. They have a similar fighting style as do the nobodies of the organization member they directly serve, Such as Xigbar and his snipers, I and the gamblers and notably Roxas and his samurai nobodies."

"Well as long as they're here. Send Larxene out to create a diversion while we keep searching for the keyblade." Meribor ordered.

"Sweet" Roxas and Heylin Lu yelled, "Let's rock this joint."

"Not you." The high priestess spoke again "You 2 still are still on thin ice with the organization since the last time you entered a showdown in the dark Lightning form and the neophytes were yapping about Xemnas' idiocy for weeks and Marluxia was the loudest one of them all. Your job is to help search for the keyblade."

Roxas did not look thrilled at staying on the sidelines but Larxene smiled and nodded in approval thankful that she did not get the menial task of seeking out the keyblade.

Back with the heroes, dojo and Sora were tying to find the newly activated keyblade while looking for any leads as to the location of the kidnapped Crystal and her point of _tortured_ captivity as Omi would say.

"So are we having any luck locating the next keyblade little buddy?" clay asked in his cowboy accent.

"no you big palooka" Donald snapped back " and from what Dojo has told me about ancient artifacts they tend to be hidden in the last place anyone would look. Jesus Christ Clay you'd think you would get it by now you idiotic piece of"

"Okay let's take it down a notch Donald." Raimundo interrupted before the duck wizard said anything that might land him in the stew pot.

"Is Donald always this tense Sora?" Omi asked the keyblade master whom simply nodded his head.

"Put it this way." Sora replied to the bald monk. "You couldn't tell if he was the brains and Goofy was the brawn when I first met them."

"It is most confusing indeed." Omi replied

"I know but over time the 3 of us managed to form a powerful bond as friends with the strength of our hearts." Sora explained and he went on about how he was able to defeat the seeker of darkness and stop organization XIII all within a year or 2.

"Hey guys we got guests!" Dojo yelled for unexpectedly a swarm of Dusks, and Creepers surrounded the heroes. The heroes went to work right away blasting the nobodies but it seemed for each nobody they defeated 2 more would take their place.

"Having fun kiddies?" a cruel yet feminine voice taunted.

"Hey wait I remember that voice." Omi yelled " Larxene, reveal yourself or prepare for a humiliating defeat."

"Me face defeat?" As The Savage Nymph appeared via corridor of darkness, "it is you whose in for a world of hurt!" and on that note the savage nymph rushed in and struck omi like a hockey player smacks a puck into a wall causing 12 tons of snow to fall and bury him. Meanwhile the other xiaolin dragons raced to help him only to find themselves surrounded by more dusks and creepers.

"I'd say that the dragon of water is just about washed up. Get it because he got buried under his own element and for one more thing." Larxene laughed as she shot a bolt of lightning at the snow pile to electrocute it further. Then with a snap of her fingers, she and the nobodies left while the gang was struggling desperately to free Omi from the snow pile.

To Be Continued…..

Next Time on Quest for the 12 Keyblades:

Sora and the dragons split up to find larxene while the rest of the gang tries to free Omi from the snow drift. The villains have reached the location of the ice dragon keyblade and are about to start rancking the area while one of them suggests provoking the anger of the ice dragon in the process. Tune in for the part 2 of the keyblade quest.


End file.
